A Different Path
by LeighLand94
Summary: Petunia and Vernon go on vacation leaving Harry at Privet Drive. Something happens allowing an owl to bypass the wards. Harry learns of another school before Hogwarts. Read as a different school alters Harry's journey. Very much an AU. Rating is subject to change. All rights go to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will not give away a lot of this story, but I will tell a few things. _Harry _is just a nickname for our main character. The name will symbolize something for Harry later on. Harry is not a Lord he is more of a landed gentleman. I am pretty sure this story will have a bit more clichés in the future. **

* * *

><p>'Boy!' Vernon Dursley boomed, 'get in here.'<p>

Ten year old Harry Potter wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had been in the sun all day working and had just finished painting the fence. With a bit of trepidation Harry asked, 'Should I put the stuff away?'

Instead of answering Vernon looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that the pair were alone he grabbed his nephew by the back of his neck before throwing the small boy in a chair. The shaggy-haired boy willed himself not to say anything as he rubbed his bruised neck.

'Listen here boy,' Vernon began, 'Petunia and I are going on vacation.' Harry kept his eyes open with a great amount of effort for he dreaded the next statement. 'Dudley will be going to Marge, but she doesn't want anything to do with you,' he stated with complete understanding. 'And there is no one else able to take you.' Harry averted his eyes as to keep his uncle from seeing his anticipation. 'We will _not _be canceling our trip for you, therefore we have no other choice than to leave you here.'

Harry swallowed, 'Yes, sir.'

'We leave in two days, boy, and will be away for two weeks. Petunia, out of the goodness of her heart, will leave some food for you, but you better make it last,' Vernon boomed.

'Yes, sir.'

'You are not to read our mail,' Vernon said. 'Nor are you allowed to touch any of our things.'

'Yes, sir.'

'You are to clean this house and when we return it better be spotless.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Keep your..._unnaturalness _to yourself,' he hissed.

'Yes, sir.' Harry was once again grabbed by the neck, but this time he was too happy to even consider protesting. He would be alone for two weeks. He managed to stay upright as Vernon threw him back outside, but he did not care. He would be free for two weeks. For what might have been the first time in a decade, Harry Potter smiled happily.

* * *

><p>'Something feels...weird,' Harry said to himself. This was the first time he had ever been in the house by himself, therefore he had never felt this...this odd sensation. He could not find the words to explain it to himself, but something was definitely off with his surroundings.<p>

The green-eyed boy shrugged it off before continuing on his way. Harry munched on one of his cousin's snacks without a care. He knew he would pay for it later, but he was oh so very tired of starving. Petunia had of course left him food to eat, but the amount could not possibly last a week let alone two.

White socks flexed comfortably upon the recently cleaned coffee table and a hand attached itself firmly to a remote control. Harry would enjoy this while it lasted. The sun was setting as he finally indulged in something he had always wanted to do: watch the telly.

About twenty minutes later Harry was laughing at reruns of the Simpson's when he heard a tapping on the window. He winced after whipping his head around too quickly. Harry found himself ducking into the couch after being startled for a moment. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Harry rose a bit from the couch to peer over it. He frowned as he saw a vicious looking, black owl tapping on the window. Licking his lips he gathered his courage and walked towards the window. Harry slowly lifted it to allow the avian in.

The bird landed on the coffee table before sticking out his talons, which had an envelope attached to it. Harry closed the window before making his way over to the bird.

'Err..hi there?'

_Hoot!_

After a bit of hesitation Harry sat back down on the sofa and reached for the missive. The envelope was a dark red with black lettering.

_Mr. H. J. Potter_

_Living Room_

_4 Privet Drive, __Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry swallowed harshly before examining his surroundings. It unnerved him that whomever the sender was knew his exact location. Satisfied he was the only human about, Harry turned back to the letter. Taking a deep, calming breath, he opened the missive.

_Mr. H. J. Potter  
>Living Room<br>4 Privet Drive, __Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Headmaster: Igor Karkaroff_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
><em>

_It is with great pleasure to invite you to attend Durmstrang Institute this fall. You will find a complete book list of the necessary items you will need throughout the year and, some, necessary for your entire education._

_Term begins the 26th of August. Please send your acceptance as soon as possible._

_Congratulations,  
><em>_Astrid Bergfalk_

_No Stonewall? _Harry thought with a little excitement. _Maybe I can get away from the Dursleys as well. _He shook his head refusing to get his hopes up. He turned his attention towards his book list and his face took on a look of dismay. _A wand!_ _This is a joke. _He said with a bout of great sadness. He threw the parchment on the sofa and began to sulk.

_Hoot!_

The sound echoed in the quiet house causing Harry to flinch terribly. Turning his attention towards the black avian Harry asked himself aloud, 'Who has an owl?' It was ridiculous actually...or could it actually be a magician sending him a letter and inviting him to his school. He wrinkled his nose in contemplation...he could send a letter back just to give it a shot. What did he truly have to lose? They already knew his location. His exact location. If they truly wanted to harm him there was nothing to stop them.

He sighed before going to the cupboard and removing a sheet of lined paper from his knapsack. That caused Harry to pause..._the invitation was written on parchment. Who does that?_

Harry took out a pen and scribbled,

_Durmstrang Institute_

_To Whom This May Concern,_

_Can someone explain this to me?_

_Harry Potter_

He rolled it up and taped it shut before using the string from the acceptance letter to tie the missive around the owl. Harry then moved towards the window, but the owl took off through the fireplace.

Harry shrugged before going back to the telly. His mind could no longer take in what was going on, however. He shrugged then sighed before flipping through the channels once more.

Harry lay awake that night with heavy thoughts. He was sleeping on the squishy, comfortable couch as he had done the night before. Unlike last night, however, he could not go to sleep. His thoughts were on the letter from Durmstrang Institute...if there _was _such a thing. _Magic_! Harry thought. 'What if it's real?' Harry thought aloud. He threw his head back willing himself not to believe. Although, magic could explain a lot. It would explain why the Dursleys went out of the way to do everything _normally__. _Abnormal, degradation, _unnatural _they had called him. He had believed it was because his father had been a drunken loser and his mother a whore, but...but maybe that wasn't true.

'Maybe they lied,' Harry spoke. He could not help the hope that escaped him. 'They've done it often enough.' Hadn't he found himself on his school roof in order to escape Dudley? Maybe that had been magic helping him escape. 'Maybe I _did _turn Mrs. Charles' hair blue. I'd felt embarrassed and wanted her to feel the same. Maybe that had been magic!" The more he thought on the subject the more excited he became. His thoughts, his excitement, his _hope _could not be stopped even when he tried to.

* * *

><p>Harry was strolling from the library two days later. Just because he had stopped doing well in school did not mean he did not know the material. If he was honest with himself he thought he was rather smart. To him it took real talent to observe a person, estimate their grade average, and actually hit the mark he needed to.<p>

As he walked he thought about making himself a sandwich to eat for lunch. His stomach rumbled as he turned towards the pathway that led to the door of number four. Harry came to a complete stop as he noticed someone standing on the porch.

The man before him, who looked about twenty-five, was rather large. His muscles bulged and, to Harry, he looked as if he held the record for the tallest man in history. The man had piercing blue eyes which gave him a once over before landing on his forehead. His pale, square face was framed by sleek, black hair. He wore black trousers with a red shirt. The symbol that had been on the school letter was emblazoned on his left breast.

The intimidating man walked towards Harry. With a heavy accent the man greeted the green-eyed boy, 'Good afternoon, Mr. Potter.'

Harry shook the offered hand with a bit of grimace. _Strong man. _'Hello...who are you?'

The man gave him a small smirk, 'My name is Dimitry Ivanov and I am the Dueling instructor at Durmstrang Institute.'

'That's real,' Harry blurted out excitedly.

The large man frowned, 'Of course, it is real. The English must truly want all their residents at Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

His companion's frown deepened, 'Are your guardian's home?'

Harry shifted, 'What happens if they are not?'

'I will wait,' the man said resolutely.

Harry sighed heavily, 'They won't be back for a while.'

'How long is a while?'

'Two weeks,' Harry said with closed eyes.

'What?! You are here by yourself?' The man grunted before sitting on the porch. He took care to observe his surroundings. 'Come sit, Mr. Potter.'

Harry sat next to the man. 'What do you know of magic?'

'Nothing,' Harry said in a small voice.

'Nothing? Nothing at all?' The man asked in shock.

'I didn't know it was real,' Harry explained.

'Magic is very real,' the man said with pride. 'Let us go inside. I promise not to hurt you.'

Harry stood before walking towards the door. He opened it for the large man who walked inside. Harry proceeded to lead Ivanova into the sitting room. 'Would you like something to drink?' Harry asked.

'No thank you, Mr. Potter.' The man took out a stick of wood and flicked it. Harry stood in awe as the coffee table rose into the air.

'Cool!' Harry said excitedly. 'Can you teach me that?'

The man looked at Harry with approval, 'Of course...that is if you come to Durmstrang.'

Harry's eyes danced as he said, 'Sure.'

'If only the others were this easy,' he heard Ivanov mutter.

'What is Durmstrang like?' Harry asked as he sat on the floor.

'It is a magnificent castle,' the man began in a prideful tone, 'located in the northern Sweden in Kiruna.' His eyes were closed as he continued his description, 'We enjoy the beautiful scenery the mountains provide us with. It is evening more stunning in the winter when sheets of snow cover the grounds.'

Harry smiled at the picture he imagined 'What will I learn?'

'Durmstrang teaches a variety of subjects that a large number of schools do not and that includes Hogwarts. For your main education you will learn Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, and Combat Magic.'

'You said you teach dueling?' Harry asked in confusion.

'I teach combat magic as well as oversee the dueling club, but I do not teach it the same way as other professors.' After a pause Ivanov said, 'The school holds a dueling tournament as well as a quidditch tournament yearly.'

'Whats...'

'Quidditch is our sport and it is played on brooms. I am sure there is a book to explain it in depth.'

Harry squirmed a bit before saying, 'What if I have no way to pay for school?'

Blue eyes narrowed as they examined him. Ivanov's deep heavy accented voice said, 'Your family is old even by wizarding standards Mr. Potter. I am sure your parents left you something. All you would have to do is take a trip to Gringotts.'

'Would you know anything about my parents?' Harry asked.

The fury in his eyes belied his soft and reassuring voice, 'I do not know much about them except for their names, which were James and Lily. Do you know how they died?'

Harry shook his head saying, 'I don't think my relatives told me the truth...'

'And that would be?' Ivanov asked.

Harry shook his head again, 'Can you tell me how they died?'

Ivanov cleared his throat before saying, 'I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents were murdered by a dark lord.' Harry gaped at the strong man who continued, 'Voldemort is considered by most as the darkest lord in history. You must prepare yourself Mr. Potter as you are a very famous young man in our world.' Ivanov leaned forward to sweep Harry's fringe away so that the lightning-bolt shaped scar was visible. 'This has made you very famous. When Voldemort killed your parents he apparently tried to kill you as well. He failed,' Ivanov declared softly in his Russian accent. 'You are the only person to have been hit with a killing curse and survive. The boy-who-lived they call you.'

Harry swallowed harshly as everything sank in. 'Why did he come for me and my parents?'

'No one understands really as he usually sent one of his followers to do his handy work,' Ivanov explained.

'Is Voldemort dead?' Harry asked.

'No one knows, although many have reported that he is not,' Ivanov said gravely. 'A word of advice: be careful when you say Voldemort. Many people, especially those in Britain as well as those in neighboring countries, fear the name. I have met a fair few who have almost jumped from their skin.' Harry heard the amusement that bled through the Russian accent.

There was a pause before Harry asked, 'How do I get to Gringotts?'

'You will have to get to Diagon Alley...I believe it is in London somewhere. As you said you have no money I believe it would be best if I take you...' The large man looked at his watch, 'would now be alright?'

Harry nodded happily, 'Yes!'

'Grab onto my arm,' Ivanov instructed. 'Hold on as tight as you can...but first...' The man took out his wand before flicking it at Harry's face. 'Better!' Ivanov conjured a mirror for Harry to see his new appearance. He still has his dark brown hair, but it was straight. His scar had disappeared and his eyes were a darker shade of green.

'Where did my scar go?' Harry inquired.

'I placed a glamour over it. It is a charm to hide things upon your person,' Ivanova explained.

'What makes it a charm,' Harry asked.

'Hold onto to your questions for a moment. I need to remember what that pub looks like...' Ivanov's face scrunched up before nodding his head. 'Grab onto my arm,' he commanded. Harry firmly attached himself to the blue-eyed man as the both stood. Suddenly, Harry felt an intense squeezing sensation. It was as if he was being forced through an extremely narrow tube. He stumbled as his feet hit solid ground.

'Are you alright?' Ivanov asked concerned.

Rubbing his chest Harry asked, 'What was that?'

'Apparation. It is one of the many forms of magical transportation.' Ivanov looked around causing Harry to as well. The were in a crowded pub. Harry made sure to avoid contact with any and everyone.

Ivanov guided Harry towards the barman. 'Excuse me.'

The balding, toothless man looked at Ivanov with a bit of mistrust in his eyes. 'Yes?'

'How do I get into the alley?'

Harry kept himself from looking into anyone's eyes by studying the alcohol and their names.

'Three up and two across from the trash bin. Tap your wand on the brick, ya' see.' The barman explained.

'Thank you,' Ivanov said. 'Let's go.'

Harry followed Ivanov outside. 'Gringotts is a bank run by goblins. A word of advice...never trust a goblin,' Ivanov warned. 'They are the worst thieves and traitors.'

'Okay,' Harry said with fearful nod.

'Show them respect because they handle your money, but always be wary of them.'

Harry nodded as his eyes traveled everywhere. Everything looked so spectacular he could hardly contain himself. 'If goblins are real than are...'

'Werewolves, vampires, unicorns, fairies, leprechauns, all of those little creatures that the muggles call mythology are real.' Ivanov smiled vindictively, 'I believe a good number of muggles have died after an,' here he sneered, '_unfortunate_ run in with a giant or troll.'

'Do you not like...muggles?' Harry asked. 'Muggles are non-magical right?'

Ivanov frowned, 'I tolerate them as I have met a good few muggleborns in my life, but I am not overly fond of muggles.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Why should I like them when they would rather see me dead?' Harry's eyes showed his confusion. 'Have you heard of the witch hunts?'

Harry gasped, 'Those were real?' It amazed Harry how much muggles knew, but didn't believe.

'Yes,' Ivanov said.

Harry looked up to his companion's face. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher the emotion upon it..._was that glee?_ Harry shook his head, 'What would you call me?'

'Pardon?' He was asked.

'I am not a muggleborn...'

'You are a half-blood,' Ivanov explained as the continued down the alley. 'Here it is.'

Harry was impressed with the marble structure before him. 'Come.' Harry followed the curly-haired man up the steps. He grimaced a bit at the warning posted. He promised himself to never steal from the goblins.

As the pair walked their footsteps echoed in the relative silence of the bank. The boy and his companion walked to the large desk at the opposite end. 'Good afternoon,' Ivanov greeted neutrally. 'I am here to bring Mr. Potter to his vault.'

'Does Mr. Potter have his key?' The goblin asked as he peered down at the fidgeting Harry.

'No,' Ivanova said simply.

'Give me your hand, boy,' the goblin sneered nastily.

Ivanov noticed Harry's flinch, 'Mr. Potter,' he corrected. 'You will address him as Mr. Potter, Senior Goblin.'

The goblin continued to sneer, but made no objections. Harry tentatively held his hand out, which was grabbed harshly then cut hastily. 'Hey!' He complained.

Ivanov touched Harry's shoulders causing green eyes to meet powder blue. Harry saw amusement there, 'Relax, Mr. Potter. Hold out your hand for me.' Harry gave the tall man his hand. Ivanov flicked twice and Harry watched the wound heal.

'Thank you,' Harry said. Ivanov nodded in reply.

'Mr. Potter follow me,' goblin instructed. When Ivanova tried to follow the goblin said, 'Just Mr. Potter.'

Harry have Ivanov a frightened look. 'Sign nothing and make sure any blood taken from you is thoroughly destroyed,' Ivanova instructed softly into Harry's ear. 'Have someone you trust go over everything with you.'

Harry nodded his head, but said nothing. Harry followed the goblin resolved to the fact he would have to be alone for the time being. Harry promised himself to try and be confident. That was until he arrived in what looked like an office. The office was black and muddy green. What frightened him, however, were the weapons and skulls on the walls. There were axes, knives, daggers, and swords of all shapes and sizes. He swallowed nervously.

The goblin with him must have sensed his nervousness because smiled nastily, 'Good luck _Mr. _Potter.'

Harry waited for another fifteen minutes before he was joined by another goblin. 'Mr. Potter,' was the polite greeting.

'Er...Hello,' Harry said tentatively.

'Mr. Potter my name is Bloodaxe and I am your account manager.' There was a pause in which Harry did not know what to say. Then the goblin put a key in a draw before pulling out an emerald-green box. The cougar had its mouth open allowing Harry to see the hole in the middle of it. 'Put your finger in the hole Mr. Potter.' Harry raised his hand slowly before placing his right pointer finger in the cougar's mouth.

Everything happened quickly, but Harry still felt everything. To Harry it felt as if the cougar had bit his finger before licking it. However, when he pulled his finger back there was no wound. The box glowed for a moment before clicking open. Whatever had been in that box rushed towards Harry before he could do anything. He did not complain as it touched his person, however. To him it had been the best feeling in the world. He had felt at...at home.

'You are certainly Mr. Haryon James Potter,' the goblin interrupted his peace.

'What was that?' Harry questioned in a breathless but content tone. 'And who is Haryon?'

'Your family magic,' Bloodaxe said simply. 'I believe Haryon is the name your parents presented you with upon your birth.'

Harry blinked then blinked twice more, 'What!?'

The goblin sneered, 'I am not here to tell you about your name. Open the box Mr. Potter.'

Harry flipped the lid of the box. There were three sections: a large square section in the middle and two smaller sections on each side. The larger part contained several papers and folders, 'My financial statements?'

'Yes and your family's entire financial history.'

'What's this?' Harry asked as he lifted a smaller box.

'Your Head of House ring,' Bloodaxe explained. 'You cannot enter your family estate until you place that ring upon your finger.'

'Then these are the keys to my vaults?' Harry asked as he fingered the keys.

'Yes,' the goblin said. 'As of right now you can only enter your trust vault. Both keys have numbers on them. The smaller number is the one to your trust vault.'

'Are there other keys floating around?' Harry asked suddenly as he remembered the other goblin asking if he had his key.

The creature before him flashed him what might have been a smile, 'Yes, Mr. Potter, there are.'

'Can they be destroyed?' Harry asked.

'Only if you want them to,' the vicious creature said.

'Can anyone enter my vault without my consent?' Harry asked curiously.

In a cold, deadly voice the goblin answered, 'We do not condone thievery Mr. Potter.'

Harry swallowed, 'Alright, just asking.' After an awkward pause Harry asked, 'I can take all this with me?'

'Yes,' Bloodaxe answered.

'I would like to visit my trust vault...with Mr. Ivanov.'

Bloodaxe grumbled a bit before speaking clearly, 'Come Mr. Potter.'

Harry took the keys from the box before stuffing them in his pocket. He proceeded to relock the box. He scrambled after Bloodaxe who had already walked away from his office.

Harry managed to find his way back to the main lobby. He saw Ivanov sitting in a corner looking thoroughly uncomfortable in the small chair. 'Mr. Potter,' he greeted when Harry approached.

''lo...can you come with me to my vault?' Harry asked shyly. 'I...I don't know what I am doing,' he explained further.

Ivanov nodded his head as Harry went over to Bloodaxe, 'Mr. Potter, Griphook,' he pointed at another sour looking goblin, 'will take you to vault 687.'

The cart ride to his vault was what Harry expected a rollercoaster ride to be like: fast-paced and exhilarating. He looked to his human companion only to see Ivanova sporting a greenish hue. As the cart slowed Harry thought he heard Ivanova mutter, 'You will certainly enjoy flying.'

Ivanov directed Harry to his vault and directed him towards the keyhole. Another rush of magic attacked Harry, but he stood firm. The lock clicked open only for Harry to see three separate mountains of gold, silver, and bronze.

'All yours Mr. Potter.'

Harry looked up into blue eyes and smiled, 'All mine.'

* * *

><p>'Well Mr. Potter,' Ivanov began, 'this is your chance to ask the many questions swirling around in your head.'<p>

Harry paused in the eating of his ice cream. The pair was at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in a secluded area. He pushed the ice cream filled spoon in his mouth as he searched for a question. 'Why did my parents oppose Voldemort?' Harry asked after swallowing.

'There was a war going on,' Ivanov explained. 'Your mother was a muggleborn and this war was against muggleborns.'

Harry tilted his head, 'Why?'

'The war against muggleborns is an on going war. It is a battle that has touched every field,' Ivanov explained. 'Some muggleborns have been accepting of us and our ways, but most have not. They come into our world and try to change how we live our lives and a lot do not like it. Some are more...enthusiastic than others.'

Harry folded his arms and sat back in his chair, 'Isn't change good? If a pureblood tried to change your ways would that be more acceptable?'

'That is not the problem,' Ivanov said. 'The problem is that the muggleborns wish to model our world to that of the muggle world. I have not spent much time in that world, but it is my understanding that even their every culture is different. I admit that the magical world could be more...progressive, but that is not the way to go.'

Harry furrowed his brow in contemplation. He did not know much about the magical world, so he could not judge how much of a change this world was in need of. But if they were...backwards as Ivanov suggested than maybe the muggleborns had a point. 'What do the muggleborns want to change?' Harry asked.

'The number one problem muggleborns have with us are the Old ways,' Ivanov said. 'The Old ways are what could be considered our religion. The muggles have documented our world as mythology. What the muggles call mythical gods and goddesses we actually believe in.'

'Ahh,' Harry said in understanding. Harry had read several books on mythology. Greek and Norse Mythology were particular favorites of his. He wasn't a particularly religious person. Petunia saw to that. She rarely took him to church and oft-times dubbed him as the anti-Christ. One Sunday when he had asked why _he _wasn't allowed in the church she answered, "Because your head will start spinning and you will throw up the wine." 'Muggles have one god and that god is so very different from the ones the magicals believe in,' Harry answered.

'Precisely, Mr. Potter.'

Harry suddenly snorted as he ate a spoon of his coconut milk ice cream. His guffaw was so hard that he started to draw attention from their neighbors. Harry calmed at met questioning blue eyes, 'It wasn't as funny as it was...ridiculous.' He shrugged, 'I was just thinking about how the magical world is having a war that centers on religion when the muggle world is constantly suffering from the same.'

Ivanov raised an eyebrow, 'The muggle world has wars on religion?'

'There are several religions and sub-religions I think every group has had at least one fight with another.' There was silence until Harry broke it with, 'So my parents fought against Voldemort because they opposed...what?'

'They opposed the killing of magicals and muggles alike and I cannot agree more,' Ivanov said.

'You were happy that some muggles died by trolls and giants,' Harry pointed out.

'I said I tolerate muggles, but if some where to die by the very things they wish to kill then so be it. If you seek or antagonize something that you know has a huge advantage over you than you deserve whatever you get,' Ivanov said without shame. 'If you foolishly go search for a beast and get mauled than it is no less than you deserve. I have a problem with killing innocent people and raping women and children just for the sake of it. I feel I am explaining myself incorrectly,' Ivanov said with a sigh. 'Our world is and should stay entirely separate from our muggle counterparts. We should only interact on a governmental basis...and maybe with muggle healers. What Voldemort and his Death Eaters did was more of a danger to our secrecy than the entire muggleborn population.

'I am not entirely sure, but I believe Voldemort wanted to dominate the muggles. Again I have limited knowledge on the muggle world, but I believe their population far outstrips our own. My father lived during the times of the second World War. While he only tolerated muggles he had an enormous amount of respect for their weaponry. He did not believe we could ever defeat them.'

Harry said nothing, but to him magic meant anything could happen. If some dangerous mind put it to work...

Suddenly Ivanov gave a weary sigh. 'I have to tell you something, Mr. Potter.' Harry tilted his head in question. 'Durmstrang is a school that promotes Dark Arts. It also denies entrance to muggleborns.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'For the reasons I just gave. There was a violent incident several years ago with a muggleborn student and a pureblood. Muggleborns protested the school and ever since then they have been denied entrance.'

'What other schools are available to me?' Harry questioned.

'Hogwarts is in Scotland, Dagda in Ireland, Calico, Salem and Northeastern in the States, Victoraie in Australia, Palmoca in Brazil, Beuxbatons in France, I cannot remember all of them, but those are some. Not to mention the schools that focus on masteries or a particular career.' Ivanov continued, 'I hope to see you at Durmstrang Mr. Potter. You are a curious child.'

Harry blushed a bit, 'Are the dark arts bad?'

'There are some aspects that are terrible, but overall magic is magic. It is how you use magic that determines what type of person you are. Some countries have decided that some parts of magic is unacceptable. Blood magic, necromancy, rituals, are all things that have been deemed _bad. _Yes, a few dark lords have used those things, but each one of them had to get started somewhere. Usually it is with wingardium leviosa.'

'What?' Harry asked.

'The levitating charm,' Ivanov explained.

'Can you explain a bit more about Durmstrang's education...how will it go? Will I have major tests like we have in the muggle world?'

'As I said you will learn about magical creatures, the history of magic, Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, Charms, Combat Magic, and Transfiguration. Those last three subjects I named plus runes are the only subjects you need a wand in. A wand can be used to make things easier in subjects like Potions, Herbology, Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy, but it is not essential to your learning.'

'There are also electives in blood magic, necromancy, and soul magic. As Durmstrang often hosts many heirs and heiresses from around the world we also have estate management and international law classes.'

'As for testing there are two major exams: the OWLs and the NEWTs the grades are Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful, and Troll. Every paper and every exam you receive at Durmstrang will be graded in the same way. In order to continue on with your N.E you must achieve at least an EE on your O. exams. You may also drop whatever classes you want after your OWLs. Unless they revolve around a particular career.'

'What are some careers?' Harry asked.

'You are an heir and I believe you will most likely be knee-deep in politics, but I can name some for you. Professional duelists, pro quidditch players, Ministry Officials, professors, you can obtain a mastery in whatever subject you want and research in that particular field. You can be an enchanter, a healer, a spell-crafter, a warder, or a curse-breaker. You will find out more throughout your school career. You will also have midterm evaluations with whomever your mentor is. Everything from your grades to what careers you may like will be discussed during those times.'

'What do you mean I will be knee-deep in politics?' Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

'Read all of those documents when you get home. I am sure a lot is explained. I believe you should also acquaint yourself with a muggleborn pamphlet or something. We can check the bookstore over there when we are finished.'

Harry was quiet as he finished his now soupy ice cream. Meeting Ivanov's eyes Harry asked, 'What can Durmstrang offer me that no other school in Eurasia can offer me?' He did not want to leave this general area if he could help it.

'A well rounded magical education,' Ivanov answered immediately. 'We do not limit ourselves to what is light and what is dark. We have no specific area to concentrate on. For centuries our students have been hailed for their dueling skills. We are ranked in the top five for all wand subjects as well in runes and potions. We rank number one for the Defense OWL. We are also in the top ten in Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Herbology.'

Harry nodded his head before asking, 'Is English the primary language?'

Ivanov nodded his head, 'We have students not only from the Scandinavian parts but also many other countries in Eurasia. Do you speak another language?, Mr. Potter'

'German,' Harry admitted.

'Who taught you?' Ivanov asked.

'A primary school teacher of mine,' Harry said.

Ivanov looked towards the sky with a frown. The sun was setting and it was getting late. 'I believe we should get going Mr. Potter.'

'Alright.'

As the pair stood Harry asked, 'Do I have to send a letter of acceptance or can I just give you my answer?'

* * *

><p>Harry leafed through the books he acquired from the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, that evening as he lounged on the Dursley's couch. They would be studied more in-depth later. Right now, however, he just wanted to have a good understanding as to what was going on.<p>

According to the_ History of Magical Britain_ text the Potter line was an old family by magical history standards. Throughout history the family had married into several families that were as old or almost as old as them. The most significant being a family called Peverell. Only a daughter had remained of that family allowing the Potter to swoop in and make her fortune their fortune.

He understood Ivanov's statement about being knee-deep in politics. The Potters had a seat on something called the Wizengamot.

After going through his financial statements he was assured in the fact that he was quite wealthy. The Potter finances had taken a bit of a hit in the last decade, but he would not cry over it. He planned to work hard and do his family proud. The papers also confirmed his name. He wondered who changed it to Harry and if he could actually get people to call him Haryon.

Harry had also skimmed through the _Muggleborn Introductory_. He found that once he obtained a wand he would be able to travel by something called a Knightbus, but that would have to wait. Until then he would have to use the pounds he exchanged galleons for.

Green eyes found the box that contained his ring. He had yet to open it and look at it as he did not know what the ring would do. He shook his head before climbing into the couch and pulling a comforter over himself. He fell asleep content with the knowledge that he would soon live an all around better life.

* * *

><p>'Enter,' a voice bid from behind the mahogany door.<p>

Dimitry Ivanov walked into the room, 'Karkaroff.'

'Ivanova,' the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute greeted in a bored tone, 'what can I do for you?'

'Harry Potter,' Ivanov said and that was all that was needed to get the other man's undivided attention.

Karkaroff waved for Ivanov to sit in one of the leather chairs. Ivanov situated himself before looking at his superior from across the sleek mahogany desk. 'I went to visit Harry Potter today.'

'Harry Potter is coming here?' Karkaroff asked trying to mask his excitement.

'Yes, I have just put him down, but that is not why I am here.' Ivanov paused just to irritate the man before him.

'Yes?' Karkaroff said impatiently.

'Potter is completely muggle raised,' Ivanov said with his distinct Russian accent. Karkaroff's eyes widened in anticipation, but said nothing. 'I am also under the impression that his guardians are unfit.'

The goateed face leaned forward, 'What makes you say that?'

'His clothing was too large for his body and he had know idea of who he was.' Ivanov did not completely trust Karkaroff and refused to tell the other man the boy was alone in an empty house. 'As you know the English families better than I...'

'The Blacks are the most immediate family he has,' Karkaroff said immediately. He began to tick off names with his fingers, 'I also believe he is related through marriage to the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, the Weasleys, and the Crouches.' Karkaroff sneered at the last name before continuing, 'Crouch, the Prewetts, the Weasleys, and the Longbottoms will pull the boy from the school immediately and the Malfoys will probably kill him on sight,' he said. 'Your best bet are the Blacks. I believe old Arcturus Black is still alive.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Harry will date a few girls, some good and some bad. I will not give away the last pairing, however. Read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding Dong!_

Harry was finishing up his breakfast when someone rang the doorbell. He ran to the window to confirm it was Ivanov. 'Good morning, sir,' Harry greeted as he opened the door.

'Mr. Potter,' Ivanov greeted in his Russian brogue. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes, sir,' Harry said as he moved to allow Ivanov entrance. 'Err...how are we getting there?' Harry asked.

'Portkey,' Ivanov said. 'It's another form of transportation...'

'I know,' Harry said. 'I read about it last night.' After a pause Harry asked another question, 'How will I get to school?'

'By sea. Durmstrang term always begins on the last Sunday in August. There is a feast that night so that you have a full week of school to begin the year. You are to be at the Port of Aarhus in Denmark at 6:00 on the 26th. I will place your ticket in your trunk later on.'

'How will I get to Denmark?' Harry asked with wide eyes.

Ivanov sighed, 'Either a portkey or your guardians.'

'Portkey then,' Harry said with conviction.

'Do you have all your things?' Harry nodded his head as he pulled his money bag and his key from his pockets. 'Good, although you can leave your money bag here as your key will be all you need.' Harry threw the bag on the sofa shrugging his shoulders.

Ivanov took a piece of parchment from his own pocket, 'Place your finger on the parchment.'

Harry placed his right finger on the parchment. After a moment green-eyes widened with interest as the parchment began to glow a bright blue. Suddenly there was a hooking sensation behind his naval and his world began to swirl around him.

The next thing Harry knew he was looking up into a gray ceiling from his position on the ground. He idly wondered how he managed to fall. 'I apologize, Mr. Potter,' his Russian companion said. 'Whenever you portkey or floo you must position your body as if it were walking.'

Harry nodded as Ivanov helped him into a standing position, 'Gotcha.' Harry looked around at his new location. They were in a bare room with only windows for company. 'Where are we?'

Ivanova pulled Harry towards the window. Pointing Ivanov said, 'We are in Stockholm, Sweden and that is Man Gata.'

Harry found stores upon stores as he looked outside to the grounds. Man Gata looked like it was an island by itself as it was surrounded by water and nothing else. He could also see what he believed to be muggle Stockholm from where he stood. 'Cool,' he said softly.

'Yes," Ivanova agreed, 'you should see it at night with the moon in the sky.' After a pause he said, 'Let's go.'

'How will I get here next year?' Harry asked.

Ivanov paused in his walking before laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. With the utmost sincerity he said, 'I have every intention of finding you a new set of guardians Mr. Potter. I am sure they will be able to bring you here.'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said softly.

With a pat on Harry's back Ivanov said, 'Come.' The pair continued down the stairs and through revolving doors towards Man Gata. 'The ground is magically raised,' Ivanova pointed out apparently noticing Harry's interest.

'Where are we going first?' Harry asked.

'Your trunk first.' Ivanov took Harry down the street only to make a right at the corner. The shop was the second store on the opposite street. It was called Asker's Bagageförvaring. 'Here you will find the best quality trunks in all of Scandinavia.' Harry nodded his head as he looked around the store, which had a few customers inside. Trunks upon trunks lined the walls. Ivanov nodded his head towards a woman behind the counter, but kept moving until the pair reached a section of XXL trunks. 'Choose one of these. They are the right size for you.'

Harry walked about taking in all the trunks. They came in various colors. 'I want that one,' Harry said pointing at a royal blue trunk with nickel bindings and fastenings.

'Very well.' Ivanov grabbed the trunk at took Harry to the counter where a man now stood.

'Good morning,' The golden-haired man greeted. 'Would you like anything added to the trunk?'

Harry looked to Ivanov with questioning eyes. 'A feather-light charm, warding, engraving, fire-retardant charm, a water-repellant charm?'

'Engraving...and the last two charms,' Harry said.

'What would you like engraved on the trunk?' Asked the man behind the counter.

'Err...Haryon J. Potter.' Blue eyes widened before flickering towards Harry's forehead where he saw a bit of the scar.

The man gasped while holding out his hand, 'Carl Flink, Potter. It is nice to meet you.'

Harry looked at Ivanov who nodded his head encouragingly. Harry shook the man's hand, 'You as well sir.'

Ivanov placed the trunk on the counter, 'We will be back in a few hours.' Leading Harry from the store he said, 'You looked uncomfortable, Mr. Potter.'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly. 'It's...weird to have people shake my hand as if I am someone special.'

'To a lot of the magical world you are special. You are our hero; our savior. As I told you before, Voldemort was the darkest lord in our history. His rein touched the entirety of Europe as well as parts of Asia and Africa. I believe he was also attempting to infiltrate the States.' Ivanov looked down at Harry, 'You must accustom yourself to such behavior for that will be the normal reaction. You are truly a celebrity, Mr. Potter.'

Harry sighed before changing the subject, 'Where are we going now?'

'To get your uniform.' Harry followed Ivanov into a clothing shop, which was considerably empty.

'Good morning,' a black-haired brown-eyed woman greeted.

'Mr. Potter needs clothing for school,' Ivanov stated.

Shock spread across her face, but it was gone in a moment. 'Very well, come with me.' She led him to the back, 'Stand over there.' She flicked her wand and removed Harry's clothing causing him to gasp in shock and mortification. Another flick and measuring tape rose and took his measurements.

'Potter,' The woman began in what Harry assumed was a Swedish accent. 'Durmstrang is very cold during wintertime. I recommend you line your outerwear with some type of fur.' She handed him a paper to read. As Harry read the list he recalled a conversation Petunia had a while ago with a very talkative neighbor: Mrs. Philips. The woman mentioned something about rabbit fur and shedding. He vetoed that choice. She also said something about the Russian sable being too expensive. Harry bit his lip, 'Mink?'

'What color?'

When he hesitated she flicked her wand once more causing a bunch of fur to gather in front of Harry. 'What colors are the uniforms?'

'Red coat with dark brown pants.'

'Can I have the black for all my school uniforms.'

'You want cloaks for regular wear?' The woman asked.

'Yes...err can I get those in different colors?'

'Yes, what colors would you like?'

'Dark blue, green, and black.'

The woman looked into Harry's eyes, 'Green like your eye color?'

Harry blushed a bit, 'Yes.' After a moment Harry asked, 'Can you place some charms on my clothes. Like something for heat and some for when I grow?'

'Yes. I can also make you a coat or two? Gloves, hats, and scarves as well?' She then looked at the clothing he as wearing, As well as regular wear?' The pair began discussing what would be needed and what was wanted. Harry bought an entire wardrobe and at least two of everything. He was absolutely positive that he had finally made a dent in his new found fortune.

* * *

><p>The pair's next stop was the book store called Gulbrandson and Falk. 'Next year,' Ivanov said, 'you will be able to owl order your books. You will want an owl, will you not?'<p>

Harry nodded his head as he looked around. Harry bought the books he wanted for class as well as a few more including a recommended book on something called Occlumency. 'I know what you bought that book on curses for Mr. Potter,' his companion's accent was filled with amusement. 'But I must warn you that you cannot use magic outside of school until you reach your majority.' Harry just groaned in reply.

Harry was pleased with the gold telescope he purchased at the astronomy store.

The Man Gata Dryck smelled of something dead. As the green-eyed boy had no idea as to what he was buying he just bought what was on his list. As he was paying for his potions equipment and ingredients someone said, 'Ivanov!' The pair looked around to see another person walking forward. This man was tall, pale, and skinny with black shiny hair. Said hair was gelled back from the man's face. The man wore all black clothing that consisted of a black button down shirt, trousers, and black boots. 'How are you?' the man greeted in a distinct accent. His was different from Ivanov's and the Swedish.

'I am fine,' Ivanov greeted. 'You?'

'Good, good.' The man's eyes found Harry's 'Who might this be?'

'Professor Jerzy Jurkowski this is Mr. Haryon Potter. Mr. Potter this is Jerzy Jurkowski. He is a transfiguration professor.'

The man's eyes widened, 'Harry Potter to Durmstrang...how interesting.' He held out his hand for Harry to shake, 'It is nice to meet you, Mr. Potter.'

'You as well, sir.'

The two Professors spoke for a bit before Jurkowski said, 'I will let you two be on your way. I was just walking by when I saw you Ivanov. Have a nice day.' His eyes flickered towards Harry once more before leaving the original two.

Harry gathered his things as the pair walked off towards another store. 'He is great master of transfiguration and an engaging teacher when he wishes,' Ivanov said. 'He has an average score of a high EE, but I have been told he can be terribly...dull. Unless of course you show talent...or can give him the recognition he wants.' Here he gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry tilted his head, but said nothing. Harry lost himself in thought until he heard _hoot! _He looked around to see birds upon birds in the rafters. Several other pets were in tanks or cages. 'Go on,' Ivanov said with a wave of his hand. 'Go find what you want.'

Harry began walking around without concern. Finding himself in the rabbit section he quickened his pace. There were toads, rodents, cats, dogs, and snakes. Harry walked past the snake section only to get another shock. ~_This human isn't a fool. He won't stop for a bite.~ _The other snakes seemed to laugh, but all Harry heard was a bunch of hissing. Green eyes widened as the owner's mouth fell open.

Another snake hissed ~_Oooh, I can do that too.~ _The snake's mouth opened showing his fangs and tongue as well.

~_I can hear you.~ _Harry pointed out causing all the snakes to stop what they were doing.

~_The human speaks.~_

_~A speaker!~_

_~Will you take me with you!~_

Harry looked around at the snakes, whom were all looking at him in awe. Harry hesitated before saying ~_I have to go_.~to which all the snakes groaned. Harry turned the corner before continuing to look for a bird. For some reason he wanted something of prey. After searching for a while, Harry found a bird he wanted. He looked the bird in its eye before holding out his arm. The large avian landed on Harry's outstretched arm, 'Hello there.' Harry received a chup in reply. The avian was predominantly white with black spots covering its outer feathers. The upper part of its beak as well as the skin around the eyes and talons were yellow.

'I wonder what you are?' Harry asked the bird, who chupped again. Harry ran a hand down the back of the bird before walking off to find Ivanov. 'Sir?' Harry said as he found his soon-to-be professor.

Ivanov, who had been drifting off into space, jumped a bit. He blinked a few times before smirking at the bird, 'Do you know what type of animal you have, Mr. Potter?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not a clue.'

'That Mr. Potter is a gyrfalcon. This type of bird lives in the cold. Good job.' The man waved his hand for Harry to go pay for the thing before Harry beckoned him closer. Ivanov bent his head down towards Harry, who stood on his toes and whispered, 'I can hear snakes.'

_Blink. Blink. _'I beg your pardon?'

'I can speak with snakes. I hear them and can answer them back. Is that weird?'

Ivanov shook his head, 'Where you are from and some of the countries west of us may consider that talent to be an evil thing, at Durmstrang, I believe, your popularity will rise.' With some amusement Ivanov asked, 'Will you buy one?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not right now.'

After Harry paid for his bird and the cage he turned towards Ivanov in question. 'Yes Mr. Potter, we can get your wand now.' A happy smile spread across Harry's face.

* * *

><p>The wand shop, called Löfgren's Stavar, was a small place in the in the middle of Man Gata. Harry followed Ivanova into the wand shop only to find that it was much bigger on the inside. 'Some sort of expansion charm?' Harry asked.<p>

Ivanova nodded, 'Indeed.'

A man with dirty blonde hair walked to the front, 'Good afternoon,' he greeted in another distinctive accent.

'Good afternoon,' Ivanov and Harry greeted almost at the same time.

'I am Bo Löfgren the wandmaker.' Looking at Harry he said, 'You need a wand?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes,' he said softly.

'Come.' Harry handed the white gyrfalcon to Ivanov before following the wandmaker to the backroom. The walls were lined with metals, woods, and all sort of animal parts.

Löfgren guided Harry to the center of the room. Softly he said, 'Close your eyes, young sir. Let your magic connect with the wand parts.'

'How?' Harry asked nervously.

'Hold out your hands,' Löfgren instructed. 'Imagine your magic flowing from your body and into the room.'

Harry closed his eyes and did just that. After a few moments he heard a gasp causing his eyes to flutter open. He gasped as well, but managed to maintain his hold. Löfgren flicked his wand causing the woods and jars to fly toward him. The wandmaker examined the parts taking on a grim expression. 'Come,' he instructed.

Harry followed Löfgren past Ivanov, who had gasped first, and to the front of the shop. The blond-haired man's face was still grim as Harry stood in front of him. 'What's the matter?' Harry asked.

'Young wizard,' Löfgren said, 'I sell all types of wand parts. Parts that range from common to extinct. Wand parts and woods become extinct because of the danger they cause when using them. Most young wizards are compatible with common woods. Some have touched the uncommon, but that is rare. You, sir, have two wand woods both are on the rare list.' Pointing at the woods he said, 'Cocobolo and Padauk woods. Padauk should be on the extinct or experienced only list, but it is not. Both woods are meant for the adventurous, the strong-willed, the stubborn, the powerful. The witch or wizard who commands one of these woods is passionate; fiery. To have both in one wand is rare and dangerous.'

'Not only, young wizard, have you chosen two rare wand woods, but you have also chosen two cores that pose a threat. King cobra scale and griffin feather These parts tell me that you are a powerful, fiery, natural-born leader.' After an uncertain pause the wandmaker said, 'I shall make both wands, but you must promise to take care.'

Harry nodded his head a bit stunned, 'When using this wand make sure you have a clear head. I will send this wand to you by owl when I am finished. Is that alright?'

'Yes.' Harry paid for the wand before nodding his head. He gathered his gyrfalcon then asked, 'Are we getting my trunk now?'

'Yes, come.'

* * *

><p>If someone were to look inside the living room window of 4 Privet Drive they would see an odd assortment of belongings. The owner of said belongings found himself once again lounging on his relatives' couch. 'Hey,' Harry called. The gyrfalcon once again turned his attention towards its new owner. Harry was sure the bird would have cocked an eyebrow if it possessed one. 'What about Alshain?'<p>

The bird tilted its head to the side in what looked like contemplation. Finally it nodded its head to Harry's amazement. 'Glad we could finally make a decision .' Harry had originally wanted to name the bird Hedwig, but the gyrfalcon had protested...vehemently. After looking through his history book, calling out names from both Greek and Norse mythology, his potions book, and finally his astronomy book they had at long last come to an agreement. 'That's that then.'

An excited smile spread across Harry's face as he took in his new possessions. His excitement was rapidly driving him to distraction. He oh so very badly wanted to read his books, but Harry doubted he would be able to take in a word. He had taken in some of his potions book, however, and looked forward to learning the subject. While he often burned the eggs Harry felt he could actually cook a pretty good meal. He hoped his early developed culinary skills would help him with potions.

The shaggy-haired boy had always had a thirst for knowledge, but he could never prove it in this house. Now he had a chance to leave and possibly never come back. He hoped to make the best of it.

He would never admit to squealing as he opened his charms textbook. Had Harry looked up he would have seen the large amount of amusement on the gyrfalcon's face.

After a half hour of reading charms, Harry pulled out the transfiguration book and examined it. He wanted to know the difference between the two subjects. He recalled asking Ivanova that question, but he had forgotten about it.

_Transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object byway of the object's molecular structure. There are four sub-categories in Transfiguration: transformation, vanishing, conjuration, and untransfiguration._

Harry turned back to the introductory part of his charms text.

_To charm an object is to alter the behavior if an object._

'Ahh,' Harry said softly. 'Charms changes what an object does while transfiguration changes what it is...that's simple.'

From that point into delved into his transfiguration book. As he read through the transformation section, which discussed everything from switching spells to human transfiguration, he became excited about the prospect of becoming an animagi. He sat there dreaming of an animal he could become. He looked at Alshain. 'A falcon would be cool. Maybe a gyrfalcon like you or...or a peregrine falcon. I could become a golden eagle.' _Kah! _Harry looked towards Alshain with amusement, 'What? You don't like eagles?' _Kah! _Harry shook his head and continued to dream, 'Maybe a cat...not a house cat.' He bit his lip, 'A cheetah...or a lion.' Harry lost himself in the world of animals and animagi.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Arcturus Black,<em>

_We have never met, but my name is Dimitry Ivanov and I am a professor at Durmstrang Institute. I have recently come into contact with a Mr. Haryon J. Potter. I have no idea as to what goes on in that house, but I believe that his current guardians are unsuitable._

_I have been told that you are a relation of Mr. Potter. I will not discuss his current location with you in this letter, but I see nothing wrong with meeting you and discussing it then. It would benefit Mr. Potter greatly if he were to be removed from the care of his current guardians._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Professor Dimitry Ivanov_

'Uncle?' The Malfoy boy's voice rang out, 'Who is that from?'

While reading letter Arcturus had a difficult time keeping the astonishment from his face. Now, however, he had no problem doing so. Looking up with cold, steely grey eyes Arcturus said, 'I do not believe my correspondence is any of your concern, Draco. Do you mind Abraxas' or Lucius' mail?' Two pink spots developed on the boy's cheeks. His eyes swiveled to the child's parents. Lucius looked disgruntled and Narcissa had her lips pursed. He did not know, nor did he care, whether their displeasure was with him or Draco.

He folded the short missive and placed it in his pocket.

'But Uncle that had the Durmstrang seal?' Draco proceeded to announce.

'How astute of you, young man.' Draco obviously missed the sarcasm for he took on a look of pride. 'The Black family has been known to donate a few galleons every once in a while to Durmstrang Institute.'

'See, mother,' Draco whined a bit, 'Uncle approves of Durmstrang. Why can I not attend?'

'No, Draco,' Narcissa said firmly. 'I do not want you attending a school in a country that used to house savages.'

Druella, Narcissa's mother, chimed in with her annoying sweet voice, 'It is just as well grandson. You know how the cold disagrees with you. Your complexion suffers so much already.'

'Yes, Draco,' Lucius said, 'attending Hogwarts will benefit you greatly. I see now how much you will be neglecting if you attend Durmstrang.'

Draco obviously could not see any benefits, 'Like what Father.' If it was not suitable for a man of his station, Arcturus would have rolled his eyes.

'Severus is at Hogwarts,' Lucius told his son. 'You enjoy potions do you not? He can attend you and your needs whenever you want. Your main supporters will be at Hogwarts. No one will think to cross you. And Draco,' Lucius waited for the eyes so like his own to meet his, 'Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts. You can impress him with your many titles...' Here Lucius met Arcturus' eyes. The Black patriarch's face blanked as he met the expectant one of Lucius'.

After an awkward pause Arcturus turned back to his meal happy that someone had finally found Haryon J. Potter. Arcturus knew his ancestors were rolling in their graves with the fact that the current Head of House Black would rather choose the son of a mudblood over a pureblood and a Malfoy to boot.

* * *

><p>'Well Arcturus, what did you call us in here for?' Pollux asked.<p>

'Does it have anything to do with that missive?' Cassiopeia asked.

Arcturus removed the parchment from his pocket and read it aloud. After a stunned silence Cassiopeia gave an unladylike snort, 'Which Potter do you think is slowly revolving in his grave?'

'James,' Pollux said resolutely. Shaking his head he said, 'The last Potter at Durmstrang. Will wonders never cease?'

'When will we be gathering our nephew?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Soon.'

'You will make him your heir?' Pollux asked leaning forward. When Arcturus nodded Pollux frowned a bit, 'This could alienate us from our allies. A half-blood with a mudblood mother will most assuredly leave some with a bitter taste.'

Cassiopeia hit her brother with a potent stinging hex, 'That son of a mudblood is also the grandson of our dear, departed sister. That son of a mudblood just so happens to be a Potter. Let us not forget how many of the old families currently have half-blood heirs and heiresses.' Pollux, still a bit indignant over his abuse, could not refute his sister's statement. Turpin, Boot, Ashford, Fitzgerald, Spinett, Pucey, and a slew of others could claim such blood. 'By the by Arcturus, I believe we should send Marius to at least retrieve the boy. There is not doubt in my mind that Albus Dumbledore has implemented some sort of protection around the boy.'

Arcturus sneered, but agreed with cousin, 'Indeed.'

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Harry's shopping trip. He had just finished shopping in muggle London. He bought new trainers, some jeans and button down shirts, as well as a pair of new frames glasses. He had just opened the door when he a Mercedes pulled into the Dursley driveway. Green eyes saw several neighbors peak outside their window to get a better look at the expensive looking automobile.<p>

Three people stepped from the car. One person he knew and the other three he did not. Ivanov walked up to Harry as did the other two. 'Mr. Potter,' The foreigner said, 'I told you I would help you leave this place, did I not?'

Harry nodded his head before asking softly, 'Who are they?'

'Mr. Haryon Potter allow me to introduce you to Mr. Marius and Ms Cassiopeia Black, your aunt and uncle. Mr. and Ms. Black this is Mr. Potter.' Harry's eyes were wide as he looked into faces that were almost identical.

'Err...hi,' Harry said shyly. Squirming a bit Harry asked, 'Would you like to come in?'

Cassiopeia looked to get brother before saying, 'Are your...relations,' she sneered, 'not home?'

Harry looked to Ivanov, who nodded encouragingly, 'Err...n-no ma'am.'

Marius placed a hand on his sister's arm to stop her from scaring Harry. 'When will they be back, Haryon?'

Harry swallowed, 'N-next week.' Cassiopeia's lips thinned as she shared a look with her brother. Harry picked up his things from the doorway and dragged then to the living room.

'This place is a mess,' Cassiopeia said causing Harry to blush and shrug.

'Sorry.'

Cassiopeia and Marius sat on the couch, Harry sat on the floor to Cassiopeia's dismay, and Ivanova chose to remain standing.

'Where've you been?' Harry blurted out as he had been uncomfortable with the silence. Blushing he said, 'I mean why did I have to stay here? Why didn't anyone visit me?'

Marius sighed, 'Because we did not know where you were. For the most part we live either in France or Switzerland. Most of our family had left during the war. The night your parents died you were placed here before anyone could object.'

'The Longbottoms,' Cassiopeia began in a snide tone.

'Were busy with their own problems,' Marius said pointedly. 'By the time we learned of the situation it was already too late.'

'Who put me here?' Harry asked.

Cassiopeia sneered, 'Albus Dumbledore.'

Ivanov mumbled something in the corner, but Harry could not decipher it.

'Our family has a history of practicing the dark arts. The name Black represents that fact as much as Potter represents your family's talent for crafting and your taste for good alcohol.' Harry raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. 'Between Sirius and Bellatrix our family has lost a bunch of respect...although no one would dare cross us still.'

'We have been trying to find you Haryon and thanks to Professor Ivanova we can now take you with us...' Cassiopeia looked to Harry expectantly.

Harry's eyes lit up, 'Yes...where do you live?'

'We will take you to Marius' house and then we will talk.'

Fifteen minutes later Harry was packed and ready to go. Ivanova assured him that his gyrfalcon would find him wherever he was. As Marius Black pulled out of Privet Drive Harry Potter did not look back.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself eating a nice lunch in his uncle's home. The dining room had beige for a dominant color with various shades of brown mixed in. There were two wall length windows on the shorter walls of the room. Harry ate his lunch on a nice sized maple dining room table.<p>

'You have not known of magic for too long, correct?' Cassiopeia asked.

'No ma'am. I only just learned of it this week,' Harry explained after he swallowed a bite of his sausage and onion sandwich.

'Have you read any of your books, Haryon?' She continued her questioning.

'Yes, but I haven't read all of them,' Harry answered before taking a bite of his sandwich.

'Have you found a subject you like?'

'Cassi let the boy eat,' Marius admonished.

Harry by this point had swallowed, 'I like them all pretty much, but Charms, Potions, and my Dark Arts and Curses book sound pretty cool.'

'What others have you read?' Cassiopeia asked looking extremely pleased with his previous answer.

'Just Transfiguration and Herbology...oh and a bit of Astronomy,' Harry answered.

'Your mother enjoyed Potions and Charms as well,' Marius interjected. 'I believe she wanted a Mastery in both.' Harry looked pleased with that information...a bit too pleased. Cassiopeia and Marius once again shared a look.

'Did your relatives ever speak of your mother?' Cassiopeia asked nonchalantly.

'No,' Harry answered as he was hardly paying attention to the conversation. Another look passed between the siblings.

'Do you dance, Haryon?' Cassiopeia asked another question.

Harry looked up with a horrified mien, 'No.'

Marius lips twitched and even Cassiopeia had to hide her smile by sipping her tea. 'That is too bad, Haryon. For you shall have to learn.'

'Why?' Harry asked unable to grasp the concept.

'It is expected of you as the Heir of Potter and Black. You are a young gentleman who will no doubt be a much coveted prospect,' Marius explained.

Harry shook his head abandoning the bit of sandwich that was left. 'Coveted for what?'

'Marriage,' Cassiopeia told him simply. It was with great effort that she held back a snort as Harry's face paled.

'I'm only 10!" Harry said while his green eyes swiveled back and forth between Cassiopeia and Marius.

'We did not say you must find a wife and marry now, but you will have to do so eventually,' Marius said still smiling. Harry quickly finished his sandwich and drank his juice.

'Do you speak a language besides English?' Cassiopeia continued.

'German,' Harry said. 'I know a small bit of Greek, but not all that much.' He had tried to learn Greek years ago, but never completely grasped the language.

'I do not know Greek,' Cassiopeia said, 'Do you?'

Marius shook his head, 'I know French, Portuguese, and Latin.'

'I know Italian and Latin,' Cassiopeia said. 'Would you be willing to learn one of those?'

'Sure,' Harry said with a smile. 'Latin is for the spells right?'

'Indeed,' Marius said. 'Which ones would you like to learn.'

Harry shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't care. I could learn all of them...if you want to teach me,' He continued shyly.

Marius nodded, 'It would be a pleasure...you like to learn Haryon?' Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. 'How well did you do in school?'

'Fine,' Harry said, but his blush and uncomfortable mien belied his words.

Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to press the subject by Marius' hand stayed her words. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable and Marius must have noticed, 'Your Professor explained your appearance when he first met you, Haryon. _We _do not expect you to suddenly open up to us, but I hope one day you will trust us enough to tell us. Alright?'

Harry nodded his head. 'Come, let me show you around.' Harry followed Marius back through the door into the living room. The living room was cream and dark brown. Marius waved his hand, 'You know what this room is.'

Harry continued to follow his uncle all throughout the house, which had a base color of some form of white. The house was from what Harry saw a two-story mansion. On the second floor Harry was directed to his room. 'This will be your room whenever you stay here,' Marius said. The room was a dark red with reddish-brown furniture. 'Is this alright?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, sir.'

'Uncle Marius,' he smiled. Harry looked up at him with confused eyes, 'You seemed unsure and afraid to ask.'

Harry blushed and mumbled, 'Wasn't afraid.'

Marius ignored him. 'Sport!' he called. Suddenly a creature with pointed, floppy ears and large round eyes appeared in the middle of the two males. 'Sport this is Master Haryon. Master Haryon this is your personal house-elf.'

'Err...what?' Harry asked. 'What is a house-elf?'

'House-elf,' the thing, Sport, said, 'bes helping Master Haryon with dressing, eating, whatever Master be needing.'

'Like a...'

'Servant,' Marius finished with a nod of his head.

'Does he get paid?' Harry asked in a high-pitched voice.

'No!' Sport said with eyes enlarged with shock. 'Sport not wanting to be paid! Sport enjoys work!'

'Err...alright,' Harry said with hands raised in surrender.

'You may leave now, Sport,' Marius said. When the house-elf was gone Harry opened his mouth, but Marius beat him to it. 'I know what it looks like and some people do treat house-elves as slaves, but I have learned that if you treat yourself correctly they will be loyal to you forever.'

'Do I have to use him all the time?' Harry asked resignedly.

'No, but he might come in handy when you go to Durmstrang. It gets terribly cold up there. Sport will be able to bring you a hot meal, a cup of chocolate, or tea,' Marius said.

'So he's not a slave?' Harry asked for clarification.

'No,' Marius emphasized with a shake of his head. They grey-eyed man moved towards the bed and sat upon it. Harry joined him as he patted the bed. Grey eyes moved to their corners to watch the short boy as he sat on the bed and looked down at his hands. Marius reached out and placed an arm around the smaller shoulder. The older gentleman bit back a sigh as the shaggy-haired boy stiffened at the contact.

'You look a lot like your father,' Marius commented. 'Exactly like him...except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes.' Marius paused as he watched the smaller male perk up in interest. 'I only met her a handful of times, but every time I saw her I thought she had the biggest, greenest eyes. They sparkled when she laughed. She was a stunning woman...have you seen a picture of her?'

Harry hesitated before shaking his head. 'I believe we have a few pictures of her somewhere lying around. Would you like to have them?'

'Yes,' Harry replied in a hoarse whisper.

'Soon,' Marius said, 'most likely tomorrow, you will meet Arcturus Black as well as his wife Melania. Your Aunt Cassiopeia and I also have another sibling, Pollux...'

'Do all of you have star names?' Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

'Not everyone. Your grandmother did not have a star name. Every male born with the last name Black has a star name. Even your father had a Black family name.' With a wistful smirk Marius said, 'Cassiopeia named him Pavo after the peacock.'

'Why?' Harry asked softly.

'Your father could strut and preen like no one I know,' Marius said. 'If James found someone to show off to he would. He would strut and wink...show off that he was. He used do this thing with his hair. Jamie was a great quidditch player so he would always make his locks look windswept to try and impress some girl or other.'

Harry asked a question that had been bothering him, 'Would they want me to go to Hogwarts?'

'Oh undoubtedly,' Marius said, "but you can hardly live your life for what your parents would have wanted. If you grow up to be a decent and honest man I am sure they would be proud.' After a pause Marius said, 'As I was saying, you will meet the rest of the family very soon. They are a lot more...old fashioned than myself and your aunt downstairs. There are two words that will most likely slip from their lips...'

'What?' Harry asked as Marius failed to continue.

'One of word well be squib. That is what I am...a squib. I am the opposite of your mother. I was born to magical parents, but I myself am not magical.'

Harry blinked at his uncle. 'That must suck,' he blurted then blushed. 'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly.

'Ahh well, it does, indeed, suck as you do eloquently put it, but I have lived with it. The other word they will say is a lot more offensive...mudblood.'

'What's that?' Harry asked.

'It is a term used for muggleborns,' Marius explained. 'This family is _not _known for its tolerance of muggles and muggleborns...'

'You said I was the Heir of Black...'

Marius smirked, 'When you finally meet the other option you will fully understand why.' Marius sighed, 'I am sure you already know Durmstrang has similar views?'

'Yes,' Harry answered.

'The word is terrible, but I must warn you that you cannot fight everyone that uses the term. There are far too many of them. What you can try to do is show them that muggles aren't so bad.'

Harry suddenly recalled something Ivanov had said to him. 'Professor Ivanov said muggles would most likely kill us all?'

Marius inclined his head, 'Indeed, but two wrongs make no rights.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've taken the a off Ivanova and made him a man.**

* * *

><p>That evening Harry received his first lesson in magic.<p>

The three gathered in the dining room once more to eat a meal of sausages with gravy, peas, and beans. As Harry lifted a piece of sausage to his mouth he noticed his aunt close her eyes, whisper something over her plate, and ended with a show of magic.

'It is called a blessing,' Marius said as he noticed Harry watching his sister.

'You mean like a prayer?'

'Sort of.' Marius ate a spoon full of peas before continuing, 'I know you have not been in this world long, but has Professor Ivanov mentioned the Old Ways to you at all?'

'He said something about them,' Harry said, 'but he didn't explain what it was in detail. He said it was basically your religion.'

Marius and Cassiopeia nodded. 'We believe we have been blessed by the divine,' Cassiopeia explained. 'As you partake in your meal just offer up a word of thanks to whatever god and/or goddess you believe in.'

Harry look a little nervous at the prospect. 'Take your time, Haryon,' Marius said kindly. 'We..._I _do not expect you to just embrace everything after a mere week.'

Harry nodded his head, 'Thank you.'

Cassiopeia shot Marius a look, but said nothing to him. Instead she turned her attention towards her nephew, 'Whenever you feel comfortable to bless your food just hold your hands over your plate and say some variation of this "God and Goddess, bless this bounty of earth, I thank you, so mote it be.'

Harry nodded his head, 'Are there any other blessings I should be aware of?'

Cassiopeia nodded her head, 'I shall give you a book on the subject later. We bless the day, we bless our meals, we burn incense to ward off the evil or to help us heal or find love. We partake in rituals and have balls and festivals. You know of Yule, Beltane, Litha, Ostara, and the rest of the holidays correct?'

Harry nodded his head, 'You celebrate those?'

'Indeed. Those festivals, balls, and rituals allow us all to become more in tune with our magic,' Cassiopeia said. After a pause she continued, 'Speaking of magic we must go to Gringotts for your ring...'

Harry hastily swallowed some beans before choking out, 'You mean my Head of House ring or something?'

'Yes,' she drawled.

'I have it already,' Harry explained.

'Why is it not on your finger, Haryon?' Marius asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I did not know what the ring would do to me. Something called family magic attacked me in while in Gringotts I didn't want it to happen while I was in my relatives' house.'

'Wise choice then,' Cassiopeia said causing her brother to snort. 'It is unbecoming to snort Marius.'

His lips twitched before asking, 'Do you have everything you need for school?'

'I should get the rest of my things soon,' Harry said. At their raised eyebrows he said, 'My clothes and my wand.'

'Why would your wand need to be mailed?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Because it had to be made,' Harry answered although he was confused at there lack of understanding.

'What do you mean? Did not the wand-maker pull out already made wands?' His aunt sounded as confused as himself.

'No, I was taken to a backroom with a bunch of woods, metals, and other stuff on shelves. The man had me send out my magic and connect it with the parts that would be my wand.'

'Huh,' Cassiopeia said in thought. 'Did you buy your things with the money from your trust?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Harry answered.

'Next year that will be paid for by us,' Cassiopeia said. 'You need not worry about your spending money. I believe your vault shall refill on 31st July. Speaking of which would you like to celebrate...'

Harry shook his head vehemently, 'No thank you.'

The siblings shared another look, 'You have cousins in this world...some good and some bad. Would you like to meet at least one of them?'

Harry contemplated the question before nodding his head. Marius looked at his sister who said, 'Ernest would be the easiest and less troublesome. Although Callidora _might _be of some assistance. I dare not even suggest Cedrella to Arcturus.'

Harry, who had been swiveling his head back and forth, asked, 'Who are those people?'

'Ernest McMillan is the nephew of the Black matriarch, Melania Black nee McMillan,' Cassiopeia began with a bit of distaste. 'Callidora is another cousin, who married a man named Harfang Longbottom. They have a great-grandson named Neville. Cedrella, Callidora's sister, ran away with,' here Cassiopeia's face twisted into a sneer, 'a Weasley. The Weasley family is poor and filled with blood-traitors.'

'What is a blood-traitor?' Harry asked.

'A blood-traitor is someone who has renounced our ways to champion that of muggles and muggleborns,' Cassiopeia said bitterly.

'You have another cousin,' Marius said. 'Well two, but we hardly speak with her. The cousin I speak of,' Marius rolled his eyes, 'is named Draco Malfoy.'

'We shall endeavor to limit your time in his presence lest you attempt to kill him for slighting your mother,' Cassiopeia said idly. 'Although, if you are anything like your father I suspect young Draco will learn to leave you be after a few meetings.'

'Will I be meeting him anytime soon,' Harry asked a bit worriedly.

'No,' Marius said, 'not until everything we need done is done. Lucius Malfoy wants the Black fortune a little too much to alert him of your presence. No, they shan't know until it is too late.'

'Won't Ernest be friends with Draco?' Harry asked innocently.

Cassiopeia sighed, 'You will come to learn that in this family just because we share blood does not mean we like or even tolerate each other. For example, our late cousin Charis Black married a man named Caspar Crouch. If I were to walk past their son Bartemius anywhere we would not acknowledge each other. Another instance is your Aunt Lucretia. She married a man named Ignatius Prewett. While they speak with us they hardly acknowledge their Weasley relatives.'

'Oh,' Harry asked and he understood very well. Never again would he acknowledge the Dursleys. 'Do I have anymore cousins?'

'Yes,' Marius said, 'but their parents are suspect...former Death Eaters...those were...'

'Voldemort's followers,' Harry said causing Marius to pale and Cassiopeia to shriek. He had been in the process of bring a piece of sausage to his mouth, but ceased when his aunt shrieked. 'What's the matter?' Harry asked.

'You said his name,' Cassiopeia said breathlessly. 'Do _not _say the name!'

'It's just a name,' Harry said in confusion.

'Just a name?' Cassiopeia spluttered.

Marius took a swig of the brown liquid in his glass in order to get his color back. 'Haryon that name was used to instill fear in many a witch and wizard. People are still afraid to say it today...'

'So he's like the boogyman?' Harry asked amused.

Marius snorted, which incensed Cassiopeia further. She opened her mouth most likely to berate Harry, but Marius stopped her. 'No, he is not like the boogyman. I doubt the boogyman tried to kill or enslave everyone in the United Kingdom as well as a large part of the continent and various parts of Asia and Africa,' he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed getting his point, but he had to ask, 'Well, by not saying his name aren't you giving him what he wants?'

Marius furrowed his brow while Cassiopeia said, 'Huh.'

The threesome were lost in thought when they heard a fluttering of wings. With wide eyes the siblings watched as a white gyrfalcon landed on their nephew's shoulders. Harry placed another sausage on his plate before cutting it in half and giving a piece to his bird.

'Who might this be?' Cassiopeia asked while clutching her chest.

'This is Alshain,' Harry said distractedly.

'As in the star? Beta Aquilae?' Marius asked. Harry nodded his head. 'Well Haryon, welcome to the Black family.'

* * *

><p>The next morning various packages arrived for Harry while he was eating his breakfast and enjoying something called crystallized pineapple. Harry opened the smallest package which contained a hat, scarf, and glove set which were made of leather and blue iris mink. 'Those are lovely, Haryon,' Cassiopeia complimented. 'They were made in Sweden?' At Harry's nod she said, 'I would not mind taking a trip up there for some new clothing.' Cassiopeia must have remembered something for she said, 'We will have to have some dress robes made for you sometime soon.'<p>

'What?'

'Have you ever seen a warlock's robes?' Marius asked.

Harry's eyes widened, 'You mean the thing that looks like a dress?' Marius nodded to which Harry groaned.

'Hobbes,' Marius called. A different house elf appeared. 'Please take Haryon's things to his room.'

The house elf snapped his fingers before taking Harry's things with him in a loud crack.

The rest of the morning was spent more on the listless side. Marius worked in his office for a bit while Cassiopeia gave Harry a small lesson in Latin.

'Knowing Latin may come a long way,' she explained. 'Knowing the meaning of some obscure incantation could be beneficial to your health.'

Cassiopeia was in her rooms and Marius was in his study leaving Harry to read by himself in the living room.

He was startled as the fire-place lit in a shocking green before an old woman stepped out from it gracefully. Harry, too shocked to do anything else, just continued to stare at her. The woman had blond hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a dark green witches outfit with black threading. She held out her hand, 'You must be Haryon.' Harry nodded his head, but said nothing. The lady raised her eyebrow, 'I understand you were muggle-raised, but I must assume even they teach basic etiquette. A salutation of any kind would be welcomed.' Still Harry did not move.

Before she could chastise him further, someone else spun out of the floo. This time it was a man. In fact he looked like an older version of Uncle Marius. 'Arcturus shall be here in a moment.' Still Harry did not move. 'You are obviously Haryon,' the man said. 'I am your Uncle Pollux. My you look just like James.' Harry took the offered hand and shook it feebly.

Thankfully, Marius came from his study. He paused in the doorway before saying, 'It would have been courteous to send word of your imminent arrival.' As he finished the statement another man stepped from the fireplace. He was tall with jet-black hair that went past his shoulders. His eyes were steely gray. _Must__ be a family trait. _ He wore the same style of dress as the woman, but his were black with a high collar.

Marius tilted his head upwards for Harry to stand. He pointed to the woman, 'Haryon this is the Black matriarch and your Aunt, Mrs. Melania Black,' his finger then swiveled to Pollux, 'this is my brother and your Uncle, Mr. Pollux Black, and this man is_ our_ Head of House and your Uncle, Mr. Arcturus Black.'

Harry waved his hand shyly, 'Err...hi.' Marius smirked while patting him on his back.

Melania have him a once over, 'You could stand to eat a few extra helpings at dinner, but you will do.'

Arcturus brought forth his hand as he stared his heir in the eye. Harry, who had grown up with Vernon, knew intimidation methods. He briefly met the man's eyes before averting his own. Harry's smaller hand was given a firm shake, which caused him to wince. Arcturus nodded, 'Strengthen your grip.'

'Hobbes!' Marius called.

'Master?' The elf wheezed.

'Please,' Arcturus could be heard scoffing, 'tell Cassiopeia that her relations have arrived.' Silence followed this command. Arcturus sneered at Marius while Marius glared in response. Pollux simply watched in amusement.

Melania sighed in exasperation before grabbing Harry by the arm. She guided him towards the couch and sat down with him. She pulled him closer to her person and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, 'You do look extraordinarily like your father. I wonder if you fly as well as he did. We will have to see about that. Of course you will stay with us on occasion. We can introduce you to Ernest and a few other children...'

'Cassiopeia,' Pollux greeted.

'Pollux,' his sister greeted. 'Arcturus.' Cassiopeia turned towards the couch, and with a strained smile, she stiffly said, 'Melania.' The other woman nodded her head in reply. Harry looked around with the strangest feeling that this was exactly how he and Dursleys behaved with each other.

Cassiopeia called for tea as everyone settled down. She sat next to Harry with Pollux on her left. The four sat comfortably on Marius' rather lengthy, brown leather couch. Arcturus and Marius sat in brown wing-backed chairs on opposite sides of the coffee table. They continued to glare and sneer at each other even from their current distance. Cassiopeia huffed, 'Can we get on with this, please? Tell us what you want Arcturus?'

Arcturus slowly moved his eyes away from Marius' face to Cassiopeia's. He narrowed them before turning to Harry. 'When do the muggles return?'

'Saturday,' Harry answered.

Arcturus nodded his head, 'Very well, I will have the papers signed by tomorrow evening. He,' Arcturus pointed to Marius, 'will have to be one of your guardians. Melania...'

'Of course, Arcturus,' she said smiling down at Harry and rubbing his arms. Harry was a bit uncomfortable, but not all that much.

Arcturus continued, 'I shall announce the child as heir when we are safely out of the country.'

'Do it in September,' Cassiopeia said. 'Narcissa will hardly wish to leave England with Draco at Hogwarts.' Cassiopeia smirked, 'They shall not bother us in person until Yule.'

'Yes and Dumbledore will be busy trying to locate Haryon,' Pollux said. 'He will get a nasty shock when he opens the Daily Prophet that September morning.'

'Our newspaper,' Melania said softly at Harry's look of confusion.

'Why would Dumbledore care?' Harry asked. 'Isn't he just the Headmaster of Hogwarts?'

'No,' Cassiopeia said, 'that man is not just anything. He has the large majority of Wizarding Britain wrapped around his finger.'

Melania squeezed Harry's arms, 'You will no doubt meet eventually. Hopefully that would be later rather than sooner.' Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Cassiopeia flex her fingers.

'Yes,' Marius said. 'Anything you receive from Albus Dumbledore should be handled with care. Ivanov seems like a trustworthy person.' Arcturus' face twitched.

'When does term start for you, Haryon?' Arcturus asked.

'26 August,' Harry answered. 'I have to be at the Port of Aarhus at 6:00.'

'You will take him,' the group of adults said collectively. They all smirked at each other.

'Hey!' Harry said indignantly from his place on the couch. He then blushed as all eyes turned to him.

'Forgive us,' Pollux said dryly, 'but no one wants to get up at dawn to take you to Denmark of all places...Merlin someone will have to pick you up for the Yule break.'

Arcturus shook his head, 'House elves and portkeys, Pollux. House elves and portkeys.' He paused as he bit into a biscuit. 'Where is your ring, Haryon?' Attitude asked after he swallowed.

'Err...upstairs,' Harry answered tentatively.

'Have you put it on yet?'

'No, sir,' Harry answered. Feeling the need to explain himself he said, 'I was afraid to put it on in the my...the muggles house.'

'Put the heir's ring on tonight. It will be the smaller one.' Leaning forward Arcturus said sternly, 'Do not put that Head of House ring on until you fully understand what you are doing. The ring well emancipate you. That is all well and good until you have to do all the work yourself.'

'Yes, sir. The goblin said I need the ring to enter my family vault...'

'Both rings will give you access,' he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 'That goblin wanted an ignorant child in control of his funds so he could bleed him dry. You paid for everything this year correct?'

Harry nodded in reply, although he was a bit insulted at the "ignorant child" comment. His statements updated themselves allowing him to see a payment made to Durmstrang.

Arcturus cleared his throat, 'When I die,' he shot a look at the grumbling Marius, 'the majority of what is under my name will go to you. From that point on you will be responsible for everyone under the Black name. You will have the power to disown members and re-admit members. I shall go into detail later, but for now you must be content with an overview of things.' He paused to gather his thoughts. 'Right now your name is Haryon J. Potter. You can do two things: one make your name some variation Black-Potter or have at least two sons with one having the surname Black.

Harry looked at their expectant faces and said, 'Black-Potter.'

Arcturus nodded his head in approval, 'By tomorrow morning you shall be Haryon J. Black-Potter. By the by try to carry on the tradition of naming a son after a star.' Harry nodded his head, contemplating what were some of the better star and constellation names.

Tilting his head he asked, 'Are the names only constellations and stars or are moon and planet names acceptable?'

'Constellations and stars only,' Cassiopeia said firmly.

'Oh.'

'Both Potter and Black have seats on the Wizengamot. Right now Dumbledore has assigned a proxy for Potter. After I announce you as my heir you will be able to reassign your proxy. If I die before you reach your majority than you can assign Pollux here as a proxy...I am sure he will willingly sit for Potter right now, however.' Harry smiled as Pollux shot Arcturus a nasty look.

'If not,' Arcturus said lightly, 'we can find someone else. Both Potter and Black have ancient manors, but Ravenwood, and I am sure Asheron as well, is in need of repairs.'

Arcturus waved his hand, 'I am sure I am forgetting a bunch of other things, but I do not believe I shall die anytime soon.'

'What about marriages?' Cassiopeia asked. She had been chatting with Pollux, but had been keeping track of the main conversation. Harry shot her a look of betrayal.

Arcturus sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'I would prefer you not marry a mud...muggleborn.'

Harry gaped while Marius paled. 'Arcturus!' He said through clenched teeth, 'Great Merlin, man, the things you say.'

'What squib?' Arcturus asked. 'We are the Ancient and Most Noble House...'

'Haryon, go to your room please,' Marius commanded while keeping his eyes firmly on Arcturus. Harry happily made a hasty exit.

'Go on squib. Say. Your. Peace.'

Marius leaned forward in fury 'How dare you tell that child not to marry a muggleborn nay a mudblood? Especially when his own mother was a muggleborn? Mayhap it would be beneficial to take a look at your Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?' he hissed. 'Mayhap you should take a look at your other two candidates: Longbottom and Malfoy? Malfoy is a despicable child with no extraordinary talents and Longbottom just might be a squib like myself.' Taking on a thoughtful look, Marius continued, 'If I am not mistaken both those children are purebloods dating back generations. Have you looked at this generation of pureblood children?

'Have you taken a good look at Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Yaxley? Does not the Flint boy look like a half-breed? A descendent of a troll? Let us not forget how the House of Black is in shambles. Your blood purity did not stop you from encouraging my nieces to marry despicable men. Your blood purity did not stop you from encouraging Regulus to kneel before another man. Your blood purity did not stop Bellatrix' descent into madness. I wonder if Regulus thought about his pure blood as he was slain by You-Know-Who? I wonder if Sirius thought about his blood purity as he murdered those thirteen muggles? Did he too come to despise James for marrying a mudblood?! Put your chin down Arcturus! Your arrogance and delusional state of mind are unbecoming! Now_ bastard_, what say you?'

As Marius looked around he saw Pollux trying to still his shaking hands. Cassiopeia had gone dreadfully pale and Melania had her head down with her hands folded in her lap. Her blonde hair hid her face effectively. His eyes met his eldest cousin's, who had blanched as well.

Arcturus cleared his throat, 'Melania,' Marius was pleased to hear the slight shake in his voice, 'I believe we should be off.'

Melanie stood hastily before grabbing her husband's hand and walking towards the fire place. Her face was still covered as she said, 'Tell Haryon we will see him soon.' The next moment the Black patriarch and matriarch were gone.

'Was that necessary, Marius?' Pollux questioned.

'Yes,' Marius said with conviction. 'I should have said it long ago.'

'No one could have known what would happen?' Pollux stated resolutely. 'Your should not have blamed him.'

Marius turned to his elder brother with a sneer in his lips, 'Are you making an argument or are you seeking self-absolution?'

'I beg your pardon?' Pollux said heartedly. 'I did nothing wrong and if I did why did you not stop me?'

'I am a squib, remember?' The bitterness in his tone caused his sister to flinch. 'I am the family disgrace. Surely you more powerful, more competent mighty men and women remember ignoring me for years_ after_ Mother and Father died? Did I not tell you to check on your grandchildren? Do you not remember telling me that it is not my business?'

'I think I should leave,' Pollux said.

'You do that,_ Brother._' When Pollux was gone Marius said, 'I'm going to my room.' He stopped by his nephew's room promising to talk later and assured him it would be alright if he had dinner in his room. Marius was glad for house elves and their ability to perform silencing charms.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in his bed wishing he had an electronic to occupy himself with. Harry huffed as he thought about that...his<em> Uncle<em> Arcturus. The man was as rude as Vernon. He made a face at v what his new name would be. _Maybe I should have left it at Potter. Oh well, I'm Black-Potter now._

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation before pulling out his_ Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses_ book. He hoped his wand would arrive soon. Maybe he could practice a few spells.

Harry was suddenly hit with an idea. The wandmaker...Löfgren...told him to send out his magic. Would it be possible to perform magic without a wand? He had done so before even if it was accidentally. Harry bit his lip as he contemplated the question. Green eyes looked sounds at the several books filled with theory and incantations, but was an incantation really needed? How much of magic was will...and emotion?

Green eyes narrowed in remembrance of the school roof incident. He had just wanted to get away from Dudley and his gang. His magic had obviously taken him to the school roof.

Harry looked up to search for his charms book. He found the pale blue book and searched for the wand-lighting spell. 'Lumos,' Harry read softly. It was meant to light the wand, but could he _will_ his hand to light up. Harry furrowed his brow. Did he want his hand lit or did he want a ball of light in his hand?

Harry took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He imagined a ball of light in his right hand. It was a bright yellow light. After about a minute Harry felt his hand great up a bit. Green eyes opened to the sight of a small ball of yellow light. It flickered constantly as he lost concentration. It eventually died out, but he was satisfied that his question was answered.

Over the next two hours he attempted to make the light bigger, brighter, and last longer. The more he did it the easier it became. A smile formed on his lips as he threw the ball from one hand to the other. He was tired and hungry, but satisfied with the results.

'S-sport?' He called tentatively.

'Master?' The elf said as he popped into the room with a crack.

'Err...can you bring me something to eat please?'

'Master be wanting anything special?'

'Uhh, ham and cheese sandwich? And some of those pineapples. The crystallized ones.'

'Does Master enjoy the crystallized pineapple? Sport will keep them around for Master,' The elf said dutifully.

'If it's not too much trouble,' Harry said softly.

'No trouble at all. Master Marius says anything Master Haryon wants Master Haryon gets,' Sport said before popping away.

Harry sat stunned by the statement. The small boy hugged his knees as he considered finally having someone around who might actually care.

Five minutes later Sport brought Harry his food. Another idea came to Harry. He was tired but he wanted to give it a try. As the ham and cheese sandwich sat innocently on a plate in front of him, Harry placed his hands, palms up, just above the sandwich. He imagined the sandwich lifting up into the air and stopping right at his mouth.

It took a lot of effort to get the sandwich to rise a few centimeters from the plate. He was breathless and spent as he let go. Harry gave it up as a bad job as he decided to eat the normal way.

When he finished eating he read his charms book a bit more before crawling under the scarlet covers of his bed and drifting off into the Land of Morpheus.

Harry woke early the next morning. In fact the sun was just rising. He rose from his bed to watch the sun rise from the east. He had never seen the sun rise. Most of the time Vernon locked the cupboard to ensure Harry did not steal their food. He took his time using his toiletries that morning before going to the dining room to break his fast.

He didn't think anyone was up just yet as he made his way through the large house. 'Err...Hobbes?' Harry called with a bit of hesitancy.

'Sir bes wanting breakfast?' the elf wheezed. Harry nodded his head to which the elf said, 'Hobbes be right back.' Not two minutes later did several plates appear in front of Harry. He loaded his late with bacon, eggs, sausages, and scones before digging in.

As he was alone he hardly gave any thought to proper dining etiquette. Thus when Cassiopeia walked into the room she was highly amused and bit disgusted with her nephew. 'Good morning,' she drawled causing Harry to stop what he was doing. When he looked up from his plate Cassiopeia gave into the snort she had been holding back.

His lips were shiny from the grease of the sausages and bacon. His entire left cheek was puffed out because of the large amount of egg in it. There were crumbs around his mouth from the scones and a bit of marmalade on his chin.

She picked up a napkin and threw it at him. 'Clean your face child. Sit up straight and slow down before you choke. Whatever are you eating so quickly...and so much for?'

Harry gave a great swallow before saying, 'Hungry.' He stuck his fork in the last bit if egg and stuffed it in his mouth.

She filled her plate and ate at a more sedate and dignified pace. The was silence until Cassiopeia said, 'Have you practiced any occlumency yet?'

Harry shook his head, 'No. How do I organize my mind?'

'Meditation,' Cassiopeia said. 'You must have a calm mind in order to even begin to organize it. Marius has a few empty rooms here. If you would like we can practice today?'

Harry nodded his head, 'Sure.'

An hour later Cassiopeia and Harry were in a dimly lit room with a small fire blazing in front of them. She had charmed the room in order to keep the pair safe and the house from burning down.

'Alright Haryon,' she said as she brought forth a purple bag. Cassiopeia stretched the bag open before pulling out a small, yellow rock of some sort. 'This is Frankincense. You shall learn in herbology the magical properties if herbs, woods, plants and the like. I forget the details of frankincense, but I do remember it is excellent for meditation and driving out bad karma.'

Harry nodded his head to show he was listening. 'As you meditate you will eventually come across this ball of some color. That will be your magical core. From the magical core you will see two strands: one going up and one going down. The one going down is to your soul while the other leads to your mind. You take the one going up.

'From there you will entire your mind which will no doubt be a mess of emotions and memories.'

Harry tilted his head, 'Will I be influenced by the emotions.'

'Yes, which makes occlumency all the more difficult. You must attempt to stay in your mind while fending off various emotions. The more organized your mind becomes the easier it shall be to stay in your mind and build up defences,' Cassiopeia said. After a pause the gray-eyed woman asked, 'Are you ready to begin?' At Harry's nod she threw some of the incense in the fire. 'Close your eyes and relax. Breathe in and breathe out.'

Harry closed his eyes and did what his aunt told him to.

_Smells like pine and wood. Bit of lemon in there too._ Harry sniffed again._ It's alright just not my taste. Maybe I can find something I like. Alright I'm s'posed to be relaxing. ** Hee, hoo, hee, hoo.**_

Harry eventually lost all sense of time and awareness. As his mind and body relaxed a mass of orange slowly crept into his vision. It wasn't exactly orange, however. It was a golden orange..._ amber._ Harry also noticed a few spots of red and yellow. He focused on the core. It was pretty cool looking...to him at least. He wondered if there were books on magical cores. He wanted to know what those colors meant.

He finally noticed the two strands and latched onto the one leading upward. It was a slow process, but he eventually noticed the mass of amber disappearing. He also began to feel a whirlwind of emotions. Suddenly he was assaulted with an array of memories.

_'Boy get in here!'_

_Harry watched himself being chased by Marge's dog, Ripper._

_'No food for a week! Get in your cupboard!' Vernon boomed as he stood over his small nephew with a rapidly purpling face._

_Harry ducking as Petunia raised the frying pan in an attempt to knock him out._

It was almost too much for Harry. For a moment he felt he might be driven made with anger when suddenly another memory assaulted him.

_A small boy flew around a living room on a tiny broomstick. He was giggling madly._

**_Crash!_**

_'Uh oh,' he said as he flew away._

_'Jamie!' A beautiful woman with long, dark red hair and shocking green eyes hollered. 'Get your son. He almost killed the cat!'_

_'Leo!' A man called as he came from somewhere in the background. He was tall with black messy hair and hazel eyes, which was covered by glasses. After chasing the giggling child playfully the man finally grabbed his son. 'Didn't I tell you to be careful Leo?'_

_'Dada!'_

_'Lily,' Jamie called, 'he broke Petunia's vase.'_

_'That ugly thing?' Lily said. 'I won't miss it and it still save me the trouble of lying to Petunia if she ever comes over.'_

Harry had finally had enough. He took a great breath as he fell back into consciousness. He put his face in his knees as he balled himself up.

'Haryon?' Cassiopeia called a few times in concern. Cassiopeia was a typical Black meaning she was terrible with emotions and providing comfort. She left the room quickly in search of her brother.

Harry did not here Marius enter the room five minutes later. He did not feel the calming draught going down his throat. Nor did he feel the sleeping potion.

* * *

><p>'What possessed you?' Marius asked with great exasperation. Cassiopeia had no answer to that question. 'He cannot learn occlumency until he speaks of his time with the muggles. Maybe I can recruit Melania...'<p>

'Melanie?!' Cassiopeia asked highly upset.

'Yes,' Marius drawled, 'he looked most comfortable in her presence yesterday.'

'Speaking of yesterday,' Cassiopeia said, 'what possessed _you_.'

'I am weary of your cousin and your brother,' Marius snarled. 'It amazes me how Pollux can dare speak so dreadfully of the the children of others when his offspring...' Marius didn't finish the sentence, but Cassiopeia got the point.

'Indeed. The best of Pollux ran away and married a muggleborn,' Cassiopeia said.

'Let us not begin on dear Arcturus. When did his delusions begin I wonder?' Marius asked as he sipped a bit of scotch. 'I should at least try and be cordial with them.'

'That is big of you,' Cassiopeia said through narrowed eyes.

'No not really.' Marius grinned, 'I wish to be around when the shite hits the fan. Can you imagine Irma, Druella, and Cygnus' reactions to Haryon being heir?'

Cassiopeia smiled, but it soon slid from her face. She wrung her hands. 'Is it awful that I want Harry to marry a pureblood or at least a rich, respectable half-blood?'

'Yes and no, but that is how you were raised.' Marius shook his head, 'But to make that statement to that child's face will certainly not get you or Arcturus to where you want.' Marius snorted, 'Slytherins indeed.'

Cassiopeia straightened her robes, 'Maybe Pollux and I can throw the boy into the company of a few girls. He said he did not want anything for his birthday, but maybe we can have a small very together...'

'No, wait until next year,' Marius said.

'Very well,' Cassiopeia said unhappily.

'But, you can always conspire with Melania and place Haryon in the company of Bones, Turpin, Moon, Greengrass, and the many other respectable rich young heiresses.'

Cassiopeia spared her brother a look of disdain before turning back to her tea.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up that evening terribly confused. He looked around wildly in an attempt to decipher his location. He saw the black drapery and the scarlet walls and realized he was in his room at his new location.<p>

There was a knock on the door broke it opened. 'Haryon,' Marius' voice reached Harry's ears.

'Uncle Marius...what happened?' Harry asked in confusion.

'You began practicing occlumency,' Marius said kindly. He rubbed Harry's shoulders when the boy blushed.

'Sorry,' Harry said softly.

'Why are you apologizing?' Marius asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He did not know why he was apologizing he was just used to saying sorry.

'We have only been in each other's company for three days therefore I shall not press you, but there will come a time when I might force you to disk with me,' Marius said. 'I am not a wizard, but I do know that the subject is a danger as much as it is a safety. I have read about the subject before and it is my understanding that you block emotions and thoughts, correct?'

Harry nodded his head, 'You have to clear your mind.'

'Yes, you can go as far as to lock away memories without acknowledging them. Do you think that is healthy?' Marius asked.

'No,' Harry answered.

'Indeed. Therefore it would be best if you do not practice occlumency for a while...that is until you open up a bit,' Marius said with a raised eyebrow. When Harry remained quiet Marius said, 'I wish to speak with you about yesterday...I noticed that you did _not_ wish to be known as Black-Potter. Why did you agree?'

Harry brought his knees up to his chest to hug them. 'B-because y-you...e-everyone wanted me t-to.'

Marius nodded his head, 'I thought so. Your grandmother would be happy you choose to add her maiden name.' He sighed as a pleasure shone from his nephew's eyes. 'It's good that you wish to please others. It shows a lack of self-centrism as well as a lack of selfishness. However, always doing what people want will allow them to walk all over you.' Marius asked, 'Why do you feel the need to do that?'

With his chin on his knees Harry said, 'B-because...because...I don't know.'

'We discovered I was a squib very early in my childhood. My entire family felt I was a disgrace...well your grandmother not so much. I went out of my way to please everyone because I did not wish to upset them or garner anymore of their scorn. They eventually threw me out of the house and refused to speak to me for years despite my allowing them to walk all over me,' Marius finished bitterly. 'Do you understand what I am saying?'

Harry looked up tentatively, 'Yes.'

'What am I saying?'

'No matter how much I try to please people that will still treat me how they want,' Harry said softly.

'Indeed,' Marius said with a sad smile. 'If you say nothing you are silently encouraging their treatment. You must respect yourself if you do not then why should anyone else?' Marius squeezed Harry's shoulder, 'Speaking of respect...I believe you can marry whomever you choose. Hopefully the current Head of House Black will be dead by then.' Harry's eyes widened, 'Forgive me, but he was the worst of my tormentors as a child.'

Harry tilted his head, 'He's your cousin?'

'Yes.'

'His parents let him get away with it?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Marius narrowed his eyes.

'Sounds like Dudley,' Harry said softly.

Marius sucked in a breath, 'Who is Dudley?'

'My cousin,' Harry answered shyly. 'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon let him do whatever he wanted to me.'

'Hmm...they encouraged him?'

'Yeah,' Harry answered. 'He would push me down and bully me in school. I ended up on the school roof one day.'

'You either flew or apparated.' Marius closed his eyes before asking, 'Did his parents ever hit you.'

Slim shoulders stiffened under Marius' arm, which was enough of an answer. 'Not often,' Harry said.

'Give me an example...'

Harry sighed, 'P-Petunia tried to hit me with a f-frying pan...' Harry paused as Marius swore. 'Vernon liked to grab me by my collar a-and t-throw m-me...' the green-eyed boy exhaled roughly, 'in m-my c-cupboard.' By the time Harry finished his confession his face was bright red.

Marius stiffened as well, '_Your_ cupboard?'

Harry put his face in his hands and nodded, 'They made me sleep in the cupboard.'

'How long?' Marius asked with a slight shake in his voice.

'Always,' he answered from behind his head.

Marius rubbed his hands over his face. He turned to see his nephew shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around the small boy. His head rested on messy locks, 'Your Aunt and Uncle are horrible people. They are the type of people that make wizards hate muggles. What they did is not your fault.'

'Yes it is,' came Harry's muffled retort.

'How...explain that to me, please.'

'I could have stopped them...I'm a wizard...' Harry answered from behind his has. 'I was just too weak...'

'How big is your aunt and uncle? From the pictures on the wall that man is enormous. How could a boy your size possibly stop him?' Marius asked. He felt Harry's shoulders shrug in reply. 'It is not your fault,' Marius told him firmly. 'No normal sized child could have stopped that big human or his father.' Marius blew out a breath, 'This is an awful way to look at this situation, but can you find a silver lining?'

Harry raised his head and have his uncle an "are you serious?" look. His reply was a raised eyebrow. When Harry didn't answer Marius asked, 'Did they call you lazy? Stupid? Abnormal? A degradation? Did they tell you how you would never amount to anything?' Marius was saddened that the boy nodded his head to all of them. 'Okay, here's what you do.' When green eyes met gray he continued, 'Prove them wrong. Be the best damn wizard, nay man you can be.'

* * *

><p><strong>How did this go? I'm not an angsty person and I don't think I've ever had a conversation with an abused person before. This is just what I have watched on t.v. I had to address it though. I feel like it is often overlooked and Harry could not move forward as a person without it. Read and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry felt a bit happier. _ Maybe talking does help._ He and Marius talked a bit more into the night, but as he had a good nap the previous day he wasn't tired. At the moment he wasn't ready to go downstairs for breakfast, so he sat in his room looking at the walls. Finally, his eyes hit the emerald box that contained his rings.

Harry walked over and opened the box. The ring was made of emeralds and diamonds. He could not tell what the metal was, but it was giving off some sort if energy. Inside he saw an engraving, _Malo mori quam fœdari. _Taking a fortifying breath, Harry placed the ring on the little finger of his left hand.

Green eyes watched as its person was enveloped in a swirl of magic made of reds, oranges, and yellows. A gasp left his body as the magic seeped into his body bin an effort to connect with his own magic. Harry felt the ring on his finger vibrate and heat up before something hummed in contentment. Once again he felt a sense of home.

Harry was shocked to see the ring had changed colors. In place of emeralds were rubies and the diamonds were replaced by a black gemstone Harry could not identify.

He then jumped as he room door flew open with a bang. 'What the deuce are you doing in here?' Cassiopeia asked uncharacteristically with her wand in her hand.

'Err...putting my ring on,' Harry answered. 'Could you feel that?'

'Oh yes,' Cassiopeia said breathlessly. 'It is just as well you waited to put that thing on.'

'Everything all right?' Marius asked as he stood in the door frame.

'Yeah,' Harry answered. He held out his hand to show his aunt and uncle. 'Just putting on my ring.'

'Huh,' Cassiopeia said, 'James' had emeralds...'

'The Potters were crafters,' Marius reminded his sister. 'Those are your colors Haryon,' he explained.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked in confusion.

'Those colors represent you and your magic,' Cassiopeia said. 'Rubies and black onyx and is that mithril...'

'Speaking of magic do not take that off and do not allow anyone to touch it. Your family magic will most certainly attack them. As you are going to Durmstrang there will be no foolish mud...muggleborns to touch it.'

'What's family magic?'

'Come let us adjourn in the dining room so we can nourish ourselves,' Marius said.

'Family magic,' Cassiopeia began as everyone filled their plates. 'Is the magic of a particular family.' Harry snorted. She glared before continuing, 'Not every family has this therefore every witch and wizard does not have it. Your family helped build magical Britain therefore its magic is in this very land. Your family's contribution is written down somewhere I know not. I know not the extent of their help, but they did contribute. You may feel a bit if it if you ever go to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. You may feel it in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley in London. You might feel it in Titanic Alley or Roy Alley in Edinburgh. You might feel it in the Ministry of Magic.

'The greatest place you will feel it is Asheron, your family's estate. The magic there will give you the greatest sense of peace; a sense of home. Your family's magic is your greatest protection. Until you learn how to wield your wand that is. In that ring lies a variety if complex wards. Again I do not know what they are. I do know that if anyone touches that ring without your express permission they can be critically injured.'

'There is also talent in family magic. What do you think the Black family talent is?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Dark arts,' Harry answered immediately.

'Precisely,' Cassiopeia said while Marius smirked.

'The Potters are crafters. They have a talent for creating great things. Your great-grandfather Robert Potter had a hand in creating the Wizarding Wireless Network.'

'There is also the taste for good alcohol,' Marius said. 'I believe your family motto at one point read "Aqua vitae."'

'What does that mean?'

'Water of life,' Marius said. 'Alcohol.'

Harry gaped before asking, 'What is it now?'

'What did it say?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Err...' He took his ring off and began to spell, 'It's m-a-l-o m-o-r-i...'

'Malo mori quam fœdari...death before dishonor.'

'Cool,' Harry said. 'What other families have family magic?'

'Boot, McMillan, Longbottom, Turpin, Parkinson, Nott, Bones, Asford, Carmichael, Warrington, Smith, Prewett, Weasley, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Jones, and a slew of others. There are more than thirty, but not all that much more.'

'Speaking of family mottos the Black Family motto is Toujours Pur...always pure.'

'What does that mean?' Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

Cassiopeia furrowed her brow while Marius placed his fork on his plate and sat back in his chair with his arms folded. 'For today's Blacks,' Marius began slowly, 'to speak of purity is to speak of blood...'

'It could mean anything,' Cassiopeia said softly. 'However, when it first became our motto I believe those Blacks spoke of souls and magic.'

'Souls?' Harry asked 'But the dark arts...'

'At the time there as no such thing as the "dark arts." Magic was magic. You were defined by how you used it.'

'So how many Blacks are magically tainted?' Harry asked.

'The easier answer is who is not,' Marius said sadly.

'If I feel a Black is morally or magically tainted I can disown them?' Harry asked inquisitively.

Marius snorted, 'Yes, when Arcturus dies you can purge the entire blasted house and start from scratch.'

'Is there a family tree somewhere?'

'At Grimmauld Place. It is the family townhouse in London,' Cassiopeia answered.

'Oh,' Harry said.

After a pause that consisted of eating Cassiopeia said, 'Several families also have special abilities.'

'The Black family is known for metamorphamagi, the ability to change ones appearance at will,' Marius explained.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'If you a metamorphamagus wanted to change their hair color they would will it. Their appearance cannot change unless they want it too,' the older male clarified.

'You mean like my hair?' Harry asked. At their raised eyebrow Harry said, 'My aunt gave me a stupid haircut two years ago and it grew back that night.'

'Have you had a haircut since?' Cassiopeia asked.

Harry shook his head. 'Hmm,' Marius took on a thoughtful look, 'depending on who you have children with they might have that talent. An estranged niece of ours has a daughter who I believe is a metamorphamagus.'

'Cool. What other talents are out there?'

'I believe the Potters have a talent for elemental magic. Though that has not been seen for generations.' Cassiopeia said. 'The Princes are dab hands at Potions, the Turpins have a thing for Runes. As for special abilities it has been said that the Lovegoods are seers.' Cassiopeia had a look of disbelief, 'Something or other to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a...'

'Founder of Hogwarts,' Harry finished.

'Good,' Cassiopeia said, 'you have been reading. The Longbottoms are known plant whisperers which they say comes from Helga Hufflepuff, and Slytherin was a parselmouth.'

'What's that?' Harry asked.

'Where did you learn about the Four Founders not to know about parseltongue?'

'Muggleborn pamphlet. It didn't speak about their talents in it, though,' Harry explained.

'Alright then,' Cassiopeia said. 'Parseltongue is the language of the snakes. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes.'

'Really?' Harry asked excitedly. 'Are the Potters related to the Slytherins?'

Marius raised an eyebrow, 'Why do you ask?'

'I can talk to snakes...'

'How do you know?' Cassiopeia whispered.

'There were snakes in the pet shop where I bought Alshain. When I walked past I could hear them talking,' Harry explained.

Marius leaned back in his chair and guffawed, 'This keeps getting better and better.'

* * *

><p><em>Haryon,<em>

_I am writing to inform you that you are now a ward of your Uncle Marius and your Aunt Melania Black and that you are now Black-Potter. It is Melania's wish for you to stay with us for a period of time. I see no objections. Speak with Cassiopeia to determine an appropriate time._

_Arcturus Sirius_

_Head of the House Black_

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he read the terse missive.

Harry handed the missive to Cassiopeia, who then read it and rolled her eyes. She passed the parchment to Marius who pursed his lips. 'I am hesitant to send you over there, Haryon,' Marius said. 'Would you like to go over there?'

Harry bit his lip. He didn't necessarily like Arcturus, but Melania had been particularly friendly. At first he had been startled when she wrapped an arm around him, but it didn't bother him all that much afterwards. It was actually...pleasant. Plus, she smelled nice. 'Uhh...yeah. I would like to go over there.'

'A weekend will not satisfy Melania,' Marius said to the displeasure of Cassiopeia. 'How about five days?'

Harry took a deep breath, 'Alright.'

'Melania and I shall decide when that will be.'

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Cassiopeia continued to give Harry lessons in Latin whenever she was in the house. During the half of the week she had left to "take care of business.'

The gray-eyed woman also required Harry to practice his letters for a portion of the day. She had deemed his handwriting 'abysmal' and 'unfit for an heir.'

Harry also studied more of potions. He couldn't wait to begin brewing. Upon asking Marius about a potions lab he was told, 'I do not have one here, but if someone ever cleaned up the one in the London townhouse then he could use the one in the basement.'

* * *

><p>A company Jaguar pulled into 4 Privet Drive's driveway. A large, pink, blond boy flew out from the back seat and hastily waddled into the house, which was unlocked. 'Dad?' the large boy called.<p>

His even larger father said, 'What is it Dudders?'

'The door's unlocked,' he tattled.

Vernon turned a rather interesting shade of puce as he hastily grabbed their bags from the trunk. 'Potter!' He snarled.

Petunia quickly walked to the door to open it for her husband. Upon touching the doorknob she felt it, but could not describe it. Something was missing or something odd_...unnatural _was there_._ Before she could contemplate it further Dudley called, 'Dad?' This time he sounded a bit more fearful.

'Hold on Duddykins. Your father is busy.'

'But mum...' Dudley whined.

Petunia was nor longer listening as her attention had been drawn towards the floor. Something was different about it. Then it struck her, 'Where is the rug?' She asked herself. She moved further into the house as Vernon entered. She started towards the kitchen only to let loose a dreadful scream.

'I tried to tell you,' Dudley said.

'Pet! Is everything...all...right?' Vernon stopped to look around, but unfortunately there was nothing to see. 'Boy!' He called. No one answered, however. 'Our stuff...where's the coffee table, the sofa. THE BOY TOOK THE TELLY!'

'Dudders go check your room,' Petunia said with a hand clutching her abnormally long neck. 'Vernon please go check our rooms.' She watched as he husband and son moved quicker than she believed possible. Petunia Evans Dursley steeled herself before making her way to her beloved kitchen.

'No.' She could not help the desperation in the strangled whisper. For there was nothing in the kitchen besides what was nailed down.

However, there was a letter on the bare counter.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley _

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Mr. H. J. Potter will never grace you with his presence again. He has been removed from Privet Dive henceforth as has all of your belongings. You may do as you please and call the authorities. However, I bid you to remember that your nephew could speak to those same authorities about your abysmal treatment._

_Goodbye and Good Riddance,_

_The Queen of Ethiopia_

* * *

><p>It was Monday of the next week and Harry was now in his new room. Melania had retrieved him from Marius' house just that morning.<p>

The room he was now in was green with silver accents. What he found truly fascinating was the snake handles on everything. Clearly someone was proud of being a Slytherin.

Someone knocked on the door, 'Haryon?' It was Melania.

'Err...come in.'

The blonde woman made her way into the green room. 'Do you like it? The room I mean?' She seemed a bit nervous for some reason.

Harry nodded his head, 'Yeah...the doorknob is cool.'

She flashed him pearly white teeth, 'I am sure your father, and possibly your grandfather, would suffer from apoplexy at such a statement. Stout Gryffindors they were.' She sat down on the bed beside him and the two began to talk. It was stilted and a bit awkward at first, but they gradually found themselves on solid ground. The discussed potions and herbology. He learned she enjoyed herbology greatly. Thus when she went on wax poetically about her garden it did not surprise Harry in the least.

She even apologized for her husband's comments, 'I know he said a few things that did not sit well with you, but I hope you will forgive him in time. He really can be a great man,' She finished softly. After a companionable silence she asked, 'Has anyone explained magical marriages to you?'

'No,' Harry said. 'Are they very different from muggle marriages?'

'Quite,' she said. 'I have a simple explanation for you. Muggle marriages allow divorce. A magical marriage does not. Not every magical couple subjects themselves to a magical marriage, however. A regular marriage is more acceptable today.'

'Why can't there be a divorce?' Harry asked curiously.

'You know how muggles make vows to each other?' Melania asked. At Harry's nod she said, 'Well we witches and wizards take that a step further. During a magical ceremony wands touch and, depending on the wording, souls and magic can be vowed upon and bonded. That is what a magical ceremony is called: a bonding.'

'Oh,' Harry said as he had nothing else to say. Then a thought struck him, 'If souls are bonded does the couple die at the same time?'

'No, but whatever magical enhancement they received from their bonded will depart with their late spouse.' There was another pause in which she played with with the edge of his hair. 'My nephew Ernest will come over tomorrow so the pair of you can meet.' She smiled at him, 'I would love it if the pair of you became friends, but if you do not then you still need a pair of eyes and ears inside Hogwarts.

Harry spent the remainder of the day in Melania's company only seeing Arcturus during meal times. Harry could not help but think the man was avoiding him.

The next day saw Haryon meeting Ernest MacMillan. Harry was waiting in the living room with Melania when Ernest came over with another older woman. The woman a sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The boy was a darker shade of brown and his eyes were brown as well.

'Caroline,' Melania greeted before air kissing the woman. 'Ernest,' she said smiling down at the boy.

Said boy bowed a bit, 'Aunt.'

Melania turned and beckoned Harry forward. The messy-haired boy made his way over to the trio. 'Haryon this is my sister-in-law Caroline MacMillan and my nephew Ernest MacMillan. Ernest, Caroline this is my nephew Haryon Potter.'

The eyes of the newcomers widened. Ernest stepped forward and pompously said, 'It is nice to meet you Harry Potter.' Ernest held out his hand, 'Call me Ernie.'

Harry took the hand before saying, 'Okay Ernie...but could you call me Haryon.' Ernie looked taken aback, but nodded his head nevertheless.

There was a bit of awkwardness as Melania said, 'Haryon you may take Ernest to your room. I shall send up biscuits for the pair of you.'

Harry beckoned Ernie to come with him. 'Looking forward to Hogwarts Harr...Haryon?' Harry opened his mouth to correct him, but Ernie continued without pause. 'You'll probably be a Gryffindor. Like the rest of your family...of course you know that.' Puffing out his chest Ernie said, 'I'll be a Hufflepuff of course. My entire family has been in Hufflepuff. Nine generations of MacMillans in Hufflepuff.' By the time Ernie finished the pair had reached the door to Harry's room.

They entered the room to find biscuits on the table in his room. 'Looks like you might be leaning towards Slytherin,' Ernie said with a wrinkled nose as he took a seat.

Harry bit into a chocolate biscuit as he thought about what he should say. No one had told him how much he should give away. How much of everything was to remain a secret? 'You don't talk much?' Ernie said with a frown.

Harry shrugged, 'Err...sorry?'

Ernie slouched in his chair, 'It's alright. So...where have you been?'

Harry tilted his head, 'What do you mean?'

'Your the Boy-Who-Lived. People have been looking for you for years. Sending you letters, gifts, the like. Where have you been? Most people say Dumbledore put you in a secret location and had been training you ever since. Is it true?' Ernie looked most eager to find out.

'No,' Harry said frowning. 'I have never met Dumbledore...I don't even know what he looks like.' After a bit of hesitation Harry said, 'I only just learned about the magical world two weeks ago.'

Ernie gaped, 'Surely you jest?'

Harry shook his head, 'Nope.'

'So all those books were lies?' Ernie seemed unable to wrap his mind around the information.

'What books?' Harry asked.

'Someone has written a bunch of stories about you. I guess they were just that...stories; fairytales.'

Harry furrowed his brow, 'What are they about?'

'Books about you defeating basilisks, trolls, acromantulas, and dragons,' Ernie said.

'I'm ten!' Harry said aghast.

Ernie blushed, 'Sorry.' He bit into a biscuit to hide his embarrassment, 'It's kind of stupid now that I think about it, but...I mean_ everyone_ has read a book about you. Your name is mentioned in almost all of our history books. They have a bronzed statue at your family's cottage.'

'What?'

'The cottage where...where _it_ happened. There is a statue of you and your parents. It's nice,' Ernie said.

'Oh.'

'So you know nothing?' Ernie asked still in a bit of shock.

'I'm learning,' Harry said.

Ernie seemed to have regained his equilibrium for he said pompously, 'Well, if you have any questions I am willing to help if I can.'

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. When he was sure he could keep a straight face he asked, 'So...who are your friends here?'

Ernie shrugged, 'I used to hang around a kid named Zacharias Smith, but we don't get on that much anymore. Aunt Melania has tried to get me to befriend another nephew of hers...Longbottom, but he talks even less than you. I can't stand Draco...ugh.'

'Is he so bad?' Harry asked. 'I mean people don't seem too speak highly of him.'

'Oh a few people will,' Ernie said. 'His grandparents and parents think he is the best child around. I also hear Snape is a good friend of Lucius Malfoy.'

'Whose Snape?' Harry asked.

'Slytherin Head of House and Potions Professor at Hogwarts. According to Megan Jones, an acquaintance of mine, he favors Slytherin and is horrible to the rest. He treats Gryffindors the worst,' Ernie said before biting into another biscuit.

'Why is he still a Professor then?' Harry asked.

Ernie shrugged, 'I heard my father say Lucius Malfoy was on the Board of Education and between him and Dumbledore no one will put up much of a fight.'

Harry didn't understand it, but he was suddenly thankful he was going to Durmstrang. It also struck Harry how the name Dumbledore kept creeping up into his conversations. A small part of him wanted to meet the man. It was difficult not to. From everything he had learned so far this Albus Dumbledore already had a huge impact on his life.

'Have you gone shopping for your school things?' Ernie asked.

'Yeah, last week,' Harry answered unsure if he should elaborate.

'Oh that's too bad. Father plans to take me later this month. Say do you have your wand?' Ernie asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head, 'Not yet.' Harry didn't want to talk about it and it must have shown in his face for Ernie let it go. The pair talked for another hour about non consequential things until Caroline called for her grandson. Ernie left promising, and extracting a promise from Harry, to write.

Arcturus had gone out for the day leaving Harry and Melania to themselves. The pair ate luncheon in Harry's room.

'How did you like Ernest?'

Harry shrugged, 'He's alright.'

Melania sighed in disappointment. When they finished eating Melania took Harry to her garden in the backyard. If Harry were older he would have truly appreciated the beauty of the garden, but he did appreciate the colors. As he looked around he noticed the trees, which were blooming beautifully. Harry would swear they were the biggest trees he had ever seen. 'How did you get all those trees to look like that?' Harry asked.

'We are wizards,' Melania said simply. 'We can get trees to bloom at any time of the year and without a conservatory. The conservatory just makes everything easier.' Melania flicked her wand causing several gardening tools to fly towards them. Another flick and they halted before hitting her. 'Do you know how to weed, Haryon?' Harry nodded his head. 'Come.'

The pair began pulling the weeds surrounding the lavender plants. Harry, who had been weeding for a number of years, performed like an expert. He turned to ask Melania a question but stopped at her look. 'What?' Harry asked a bit defensively.

'Where did you learn to weed like that?' Melania asked with a frown.

Harry blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

'Speak up,' she commanded.

With a deep breath Harry said, 'My aunt made me weed her garden.'

Melania pursed her lips, 'What else did they make you do?'

'Who says they made me do anything else?' Harry asked sharply. Melania said nothing. She did not need to as her face said it all. 'Sorry,' Harry said at the silent reprimand. After a moment Harry said, 'I had to weed the garden, wash Uncle Vernon's car, cook breakfast, sweep, mop, clean their rooms, clean the bathroom, clean the garage and the attic...'

'This was a weekly thing?' Melania asked hopefully. At Harry's blush she paled. 'House elves at least have magic,' she muttered, but Harry heard her anyway.

In an effort to change the subject Harry asked, 'Do you do anything with these plants or are they just for show?'

'These plants I use more for perfumes, bath water, oils, the like,' she answered. 'I have more in my conservatory in France, which has a lot more herbs and plants. While our family is quite wealthy I do like to spend more of it on clothes and jewels.'

'Oh,' Harry said as he went back to weeding.

They tended to the garden in silence until Melania said, 'I believe you need an examination.'

'For what?' Harry asked before the statement registered in his mind.

'I can do it if you like,' Melania said. 'As we are keeping you a bit of a secret I believe it would be preferable for all involved.' At Harry's look of confusion Melania said, 'I was a healer long ago. While I could take you to a hospital outside of England it would be much easier to do so here and now.'

Later that afternoon Harry found himself standing in his room with nothing on but his y-fronts. Only with remarkable effort did Melania keep her face straight in the face her beet red nephew. However, after flicking her wand she no longer found anything amusing. The quill on Harry's bedroom table began to make a list on the parchment underneath it.

When it came to a stop Melania read the paper thoroughly before walking up to Harry and examining his right arm. 'This is crooked and it can easily be reset. She then moved to his right knee, 'This also needs to be reset'. She waved her wand over Harry's eyes. 'There is a potion that can correct your vision. It is a bit on the illegal side.' Harry snorted at the last sentence while his companion grinned. 'You are underweight and shorter than the average eleven year old. However, this can most likely be corrected in the coming years if you eat and exercise appropriately. However, you might need potions to help with your vitamin and mineral needs.'

Harry after blinking for a bit asked, 'How will you reset my bones?'

'Vanishing them and then re-growing them with skele-gro.'

'Huh?'

'Its a potion,' Melania explained. 'Hurts a bit, but I believe you will be asleep.' She turned to examine his scar, 'I do not know why this has energy. I wonder if Dumbledore had you examined before placing you with the muggles. Hmm,' she said tapping her lips, 'I will ask for the Essence of Purity.' She turned to another piece of parchment began writing, 'I shall have Moss pick up the potions you need from our potions master. You may put your clothing back on.'

* * *

><p>'Enter,' Arcturus called.<p>

Harry slowly opened the door, 'You wanted to see me, sir?' It was after dinner and Arcturus' personal house elf had just told Harry his master wanted to see him. The office was just like Harry's room except the green was darker and the silver was lighter.

Arcturus nodded, 'Sit.' Harry frowned, but complied by placing himself in a leather chair. Arcturus brought forth two glasses before pouring a dark brown liquid into both. 'Have a drink, son.'

Harry, never one to turn down a new opportunity, picked up the glass and took a sip. The brown liquid burned his throat before setting his chest on fire. 'What is this,' he choked out.

'Ogden's firewhiskey,' Arcturus said. 'Now, young Haryon, let us discuss a few things. How did you enter your vault?'

'Huh?'

'It is not "huh" it is excuse me or I beg your pardon,' Arcturus corrected. 'Sit up,' he then commanded. Harry sat up straight waiting for Arcturus to continue. 'I have also observed they way you walk. That shall have to be corrected as well. You should walk with your head up, your back straight, and your feet should not drag.'

'Why?' Harry asked rudely.

'Because,' Arcturus drawled, 'if you proceed to walk with like a spineless individual than your peers will see you as an easy mark. Now how did you get into your vault?'

'With the key from the box,' Harry answered neutrally.

'Did you ask the goblins about other keys?'

'Yes.'

'Did you the keys that are not in your possession destroyed?'

'No,' Harry answered.

'Why?'

Harry tilted his head, 'I don't know.'

'Stop using contractions in your speech they are inappropriate. Now it was a good thing not to have those other keys destroyed because you have kept Albus Dumbledore a bay for a bit longer. Having all the knowledge before showing your hand is a good thing.' He paused to take a sip of his beverage, 'How did you find the MacMillan boy?'

'He was okay,' Harry said. 'We will be writing each other soon.'

'Good.' Arcturus said, 'As you shall not be attending Hogwarts you need a bit of friends inside the place. I shall attempt to get you together with Nott, Warrington, Pucey, or someone of that ilk.' Arcturus ran a hand through his graying hair, 'How much did you tell MacMillan?'

Harry shook his head, 'Just that I was muggle-raised and that I have no idea who Dumbledore is.'

'He does not know you shall be attending Durmstrang?' Arcturus wanted clarified.

'No, I didn't...did not know how much to tell him,' Harry explained with a sigh.

'Good, good.' Harry picked up his glass to take another small sip. It was strong, but Harry believed he would get used to it. 'I am known to reward good behavior even if I am a complete and utter _bastard. _Doing well in school and making money is the best way to garner my favor. In fact I expect you to have a good amount Os. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.'

Arcturus nodded his head, 'You may leave now...take the cup, but make sure you avoid your aunt.'

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening and the last night Harry would spend with the Heads of House Black. Moss, the house elf, had obtained the necessary potions for Harry. Well everything except the eye correcting potion. It was, apparently, out of stock.<p>

'Are you ready?' Melania asked gently.

Harry shook his head, 'No, but go ahead.' Melania flicked her wand twice before removing the bones from Harry's right arm and knee cap. It did not hurt, but it felt weird. When he tried to move his arm he found he could not. The skin flapped around disgustingly. 'Gross,' Harry said.

'Indeed.' Harry then downed the two potions.

'Eughh,' Harry said making face.

'Indeed. You should be asleep soon. Tomorrow your limbs will have been corrected and whatever dark magic lies within your body eradicated. Sweet dreams, Haryon.'

'Good night,' Harry yawned as he drifted off to sleep. Melania ran a hand through his messy locks before leaving him to sleep promising to check in him later.

_Harry was trapped. He did not know where he was, but he did know he could not leave. He almost whimpered when he heard breathing. Breathing that wasn't his own. _

_'Harry Potter,' a cold voice said softly._

_Harry looked up to see the ugliest and scariest thing he had ever seen. It was a face, but it was terribly disfigured. It...it was snake-like. 'Who are you?' Harry asked with a tremor in his voice._

_'You do not know who I am?' The thing asked. Then it laughed a cruel, high-pitched, humorless laugh. 'You destroy me. I am nothing but wisps and vapors and you have the audacity not to know **me**?'_

_Harry swallowed as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach._

_The face twisted into an ugly sneer, 'Who would have thought **my** nemesis would be this? A pathetic child with no extraordinary talents.'_

_Though the fear was still present, Harry began to feel righteous anger, 'I am hardly pathetic and who the bloody hell **are **you?'_

_'You have fight like your father did,' the face mocked. 'He died like every other Gryffindor...a fool. Your mother, well, she went down begging and pleading like the pathetic mudblood she was. It is a wonder Severus asked to spare her.'_

_'Voldemort?' Harry asked in disbelief. 'So you **are **still alive.'_

_'Yes,' the thing hissed. 'I shall be even more alive once I am in control.'_

_'Control of what?' Harry asked warily._

_Voldemort smirked, 'You.'_

_Pain. It was pain like he had never felt before. It was as if his body were twisting with whatever Voldemort had become. He stopped knowing where Voldemort ended and where he began. He used the only thing he still had control of and screamed._

* * *

><p>Melania and Arcturus had just dosed off when they heard the dreadful scream.<p>

'The bloody hell was that?' Arcturus asked as he grabbed his wand from the bedside table. He did not receive an answer as Melania was already out the door.

Melania gasped as she entered the room. Harry looked just like himself except for one thing...his eyes were scarlet. ''Melania MacMillan,' Harry said, but it wasn't his voice. Without thinking she sent bindings at Harry's arms, but they were batted down despite Harry missing an arm.

Arcturus entered the room, 'Well, well, well, Arcturus Black. Long time no see,' the person said softly.

Arcturus blinked, but could not recall whose voice that was. 'Haryon,' he called.

'The child cannot answer you,' the other person said while laughing a terrible laugh.

'Possession,' Arcturus said softly. 'But who could...' he blanched in realization. 'Merlin,' Arcturus gasped.

'What is it Archie,' Melania asked as she sent another binding spell at Harry's arms.

'The Dark Lord,' he said softly.

'Oh good._ You_ at least know who I am and have enough respect not to say the name of your betters. This child...oh Arcturus it is too bad you could not teach this child the same.'

'Haryon,' Melania called once again.

Arcturus flicked his wand in rapid succession with no results.

'Do not send anything dangerous Arcturus,' Melania reprimanded. 'You will kill Haryon.' She turned back to calling Harry. 'Incendio,' she said as a number of ice sickles flew her way.

'Hurts,' Harry's voice was finally heard causing Melania to gasp.

'Do you not wish to stop his hurt Arcturus,' Voldemort taunted as he threw a crucio from Harry's left hand.

Arcturus side-stepped the curse like a seasoned veteran. Another binding flew towards Harry's body.

'Kill the boy,' Voldemort hissed. 'Stop his hurt.'

'Haryon,' Melania called as she sent a stupefy at Harry. It was batted backwards. The Blacks had to duck and dodge as a stream of killing curses were thrown their way.

'How in the blazes is he doing that?'

'Haryon, hold on,' Melania said. 'We love you.'

* * *

><p><em>Harry wanted to cry. He had finally found a home and now he was going to die. <strong>"<strong>**Look for the silver lining****," **Marius would say. **I'll get to see my parents.** At that thought the thing flinched...violently. The memory of his father chasing him on his broom as a baby came forth. Voldemort uncoiled greatly._

_Harry thought of his Uncle Marius and how the older man had hugged Harry before leaving. Of Melania running her hand through his hair._

_As Voldemort further released him Harry heard Melania tell him she loved him._

Harry heard someone scream as he found himself looking wildly around his bedroom.

'Haryon?' Arcturus called cautiously.

Before Harry could answer he threw his head back and screamed. Gray and brown eyes widened at the horrific yet fantastic sight. Harry was releasing something from his mouth.

'Is,' Melania swallowed heavily, 'is that decay?'

Arcturus nodded his head. 'You look as sick as I feel.'

The pair walked towards their nephew and heir cautiously with their wands at the ready. The boy was breathing heavily as if he had run a mile.

'Haryon.' Harry whimpered.

'Are you in pain?' Melania asked.

'Yes,' he gasped.

Melania grabbed the sleeping potion from beside Harry's bed. His arm had a bit of bone, but nothing else. She poured it down his throat, 'Rest Haryon.'

Husband and wife stayed in the room until Arcturus said, 'Come. Let us retire.' Arcturus held out a shaking hand for his wife. Arcturus had always believed emotion was a weakness. That night as he held his wife he would admit to being scared out of his mind and he would not be ashamed of it.

* * *

><p>Harry slept until late the next day.<p>

A note was sent to Marius and Cassiopeia to alert them to the incident. 'What happened?' Marius asked fretfully.

'Possession,' Arcturus said simply. He was too exhausted and confused to be angered by Marius' presence in his home.

'Possession by who?' Cassiopeia asked with a hand on her chest.

'The Dark...oh hell Voldemort.' Cassiopeia jumped, but Arcturus paid her no mind.

'I beg your pardon?' Marius said.

'Melania gave the child the Essence of Purity last night as she had discovered his scar giving off energy. Whatever had been in Haryon's scar led to his possession...'

'We need to take a trip to the library...'

Arcturus sighed, 'I know. We can have the elves clean the place up and stay there for Yule.'

'All of us?' Cassiopeia asked. 'Including...' she waved at her brother.

'I do not care,' Arcturus snarled.

'Yes,' Melania said softly while rubbing Arcturus' shoulders. 'The five of us and maybe Lucretia and Ignatius. I doubt the others will be speaking to us by that point.'

'Good riddance...although I shall miss Pollux,' Cassiopeia said.

'Indeed,' Melania said, 'I have grown weary of your sister-in-law.'

'And not my nieces and nephews?' Cassiopeia asked with a smirk and for a moment she and Melania had reached an understanding.

'You know what this means?' Marius asked.

'Yes,' Arcturus said wearily.

'We shall have to figure out how he still lives,' Cassiopeia said.

'We might also have to swallow our pride...' Marius said looking at Arcturus.

'I will put off Albus and Abraxas for as long as possible,' Arcturus snarled. 'I hate Abraxas and getting information from Albus Dumbledore is like pulling teeth and you know I would rather chew on nails.'

'Pouting is unbecoming, Arcturus,' Cassiopeia said. She smirked in the face of his glare.

Sport popped into the room startling its occupants. 'Master Haryon is awake,' he stated.

With a lack of dignity they would never admit to, all four adults rushed from the pale green living room and upstairs to Haryon's room.

* * *

><p>Other than being tired and a bit in pain Harry felt better than he had in...well forever. He remembered having headaches at the Dursleys, but had chalked it up to Vernon's voice and Petunia's frying pan. He was sipping on a bit of water as his aunts and uncles entered his bedroom.<p>

Melania hesitated for a moment before giving Harry a great hug. He was startled and spilt some of his water. Arcturus gave a lazy wave of his wand to dry the bedding as Cassiopeia flicked hers to conjure two more chairs.

'How do you feel, nephew?' Marius asked as he settled himself in a chair.

'Great.' At the four raised eyebrows Harry said, 'I do. I'm a bit tired and some parts of me hurt, though.'

'You feel..._great_?' Arcturus asked slowly.

'Yeah,' Harry answered, 'I feel like a...a weight has been lifted. That headache is gone.'

'What headache?' Cassiopeia asked.

'I have always had this pounding in my head. Sometimes it would be...I could ignore it most times.'

'Huh.'

'Do you remember anything that happened?' Marius asked.

Harry nodded and proceeded to explain.

'He said Severus asked to spare your mother?' Cassiopeia asked with a bit of fire in her eyes.

'Yes,' Harry answered. 'Err...whose that?'

'Potions Professor and Head of...'

'Slytherin,' Harry finished. 'Ernie told me.'

Marius rubbed his face, 'If what you...V-Voldemort says is true then why did Lily go down begging.'

'Snape asked to spare her,' Arcturus said. 'Why? And what did Snape do to make such a request?'

'Yes,' Cassiopeia said, 'a Slytherin must always get something in return...so what was it?'

Marius frowned, 'There are a few ways to find this out. One: Lucius; two: Snape; three: Dumbledore...'

'Four: Karkaroff,' Arcturus said.


	5. Chapter 5

'You are too never trust your Headmaster...nor are you to trust Dumbledore if you ever meet. However, if the opportunity ever arises for you to get close to Karkaroff take it. Do your best to reel him in.'

How he was supposed to do that Harry did not know. He was also told not to seek Karkaroff out. 'It would be suspicious,' Arcturus had warned. 'Harry Potter would not willingly seek out a former Death Eater even if he was a traitor.'

Harry's magic had become chaotic. At random times it would release itself from his body. The first time it had been noticed had been at dinner the next evening.

_'Irma has invited me for tea Tuesday,' Melania told Cassiopeia. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. He had not been in their company for long, but from what he saw they did not speak to each other voluntarily._

_'She will not doubt be discussing me,' Marius said._

_Harry tilted his head, 'Who is Irma?'_

_'Pollux' wife,' Melania answered._

_'Dreadful woman,' Cassiopeia said._

_'Fruit fell fairly close to the tree,' Arcturus finished._

_'Is she Draco's grandmother?'_

_Marius raised his cup to salute Harry while Cassiopeia said, 'No, she is his great-grandmother.'_

_'Oh.' With that Harry reached over for a piece of chicken only for a bright yellow light to leave his hands with a loud bang. The five people at the table watched in fascination as the entire meal stood up to dance. Well...it was fascinating until the peas began to launch themselves at the unsuspecting Arcturus._

That had been two weeks ago. Now it was the first week of July and he was eating breakfast with Cassiopeia and Marius in the latter's home.

Harry had just stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth as an owl flew through an open window and landed in front of Harry. The regular brown owl had an envelope attached to it. As Harry removed his post he took note of the green ink on the parchment.

'Who is that from, Haryon?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Dunno,' Harry answered. He slid it open then answered, 'Hogwarts.'

'Ahh, you do turn eleven at the end of the month,' Cassiopeia said. 'We will speak with Arcturus later today, but I believe it is best we ignore it.'

And ignore it they did. Arcturus was sure Harry had nothing to worry about until the 31st and even then Dumbledore would send one of his trusted Professors to his muggle relations.

Mid-July brought Harry's wand with it. Harry was eating breakfast when a snowy owl flew in. The green-eyed boy offered the owl a strip of bacon saying, 'You're...you are almost as pretty as Alshain.'

Harry then turned towards the package and removed it. Harry gave the white avian another piece of bacon before it flew off.

Harry removed the wrappings before pulling out a long, rectangular box.

'Your wand,' Cassiopeia said before he could open it.

Harry excitedly removed the lid to find a beautiful piece of wood. The woods were almost the same color. One was a reddish-brown while the other one was almost red in color, but it had a tinge of orange. At the end of the wood was a gemstone..._amber._

Harry noticed a piece of parchment folded up in the corner of the box. He pulled it out to read:

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_I discovered your name by going through my books. I had realized I had not gotten your name and I wished to know who I was making such an extraordinary wand for. This wand is 11 and a half inches, cocobolo and padauk woods with griffin feather and king cobra scale. Your wand is quite solid._

_As I said before take care with this wand lest it blows your hand off. This wand is temperamental. It can and will influence whatever emotion you are feeling. Therefore you should always have a strong hold on your emotions. You may have noticed the amber stone at the end. Amber will help temper the wands explosiveness. _

_If you have any questions or concerns feel free to write,_

_Bo Löfgren_

Harry then reached to pick up the wand when Cassiopeia said, 'Do not touch that!'

Harry jumped a bit, 'Why?'

'Did you not set your bed on fire just two days ago?' Cassiopeia asked.

Harry blushed, 'Not on purpose.'

'Nevertheless, you should wait a week,' Cassiopeia said.

Harry sighed, but had no choice but to acquiesce.

'Come,' Cassiopeia said after the pair had finished eating. 'Let us go meditate.' His occlumency lessons had reconvened as Harry opened up to Melania and Marius more and more. Harry had developed a unique mind defense, but he refused to tell anyone what it was. The next week and a half passed peacefully with Harry building up his mind defenses and learning more curses than he should.

On 31 July 1991 Harry woke at the usual time and went about his business as usual. He when he went downstairs for breakfast he heard Marius say, 'Where did these gifts go for the last decade?'

'Dumbledore probably set up a mail ward. I felt something around the property both times I was there...'

'How could we...you walk through?' Marius asked.

'Whatever it was had weakened significantly,' Cassiopeia explained. 'It was probably tied to the muggle woman.'

Harry walked into the living room to see gifts upon gifts. 'Woah!'

'Good morning,' Cassiopeia greeted.

'Happy birthday, Haryon,' Marius said as he gave Harry a hug.

'Thanks,' Harry said shyly. 'Err...what's all this?'

'These are your birthday gifts,' Cassiopeia said. 'I suspect you have been getting them for years except they were redirected to a vault in someone else's name.'

'Dumbledore?'

'Indeed.'

'Can I open them?' Harry asked eagerly.

Marius and Cassiopeia looked at each other as Marius said, 'Let the house elves go through them first. Something might be cursed, love potioned, or port-keyed.'

'We need to break our fast anyway,' Cassiopeia said.

When the trio finished eating Marius stood up and beckoned Harry, 'Come.'

Harry stood and followed his Uncle out of the dining room and back upstairs. Marius led Harry back to his room. 'What's in here?' Harry asked in confusion.

Marius smiled and opened the door. His room looked the same as it did an hour ago...except for the large bookshelf in the corner. While not filled entirely, there were enough books to keep him occupied for a long while.

'I told the house elves to separate them based on the subject. There are even a few muggle books in there,' Marius told him.

'Thank you,' Harry said sincerely.

'You are welcome,' Marius said while throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder and pulling him closer.

'Come, I believe Cassiopeia has a gift for you as well,' Marius said.

Cassiopeia was holding a tank in her hand when the pair came back downstairs. The reptile was dark blue with lighter blue stripes on the side. However, its head and tail were red.

'It is a Malaysian blue coral,' Cassiopeia said. 'The tank is charmed to heat up whenever the snake is cold.'

'Cool,' Harry said with sparkling eyes. 'Thank you.'

Cassiopeia ruffled his hair, before sitting down to observe him.

~_Stupid humans~ _The snake hissed.

_~Hello,~ _Harry greeted causing the snake to look up in surprise.

_~Greetings human~_

_~You will be staying with me from now on~_

_~You will feed me?~_

_~Yes~_

_~And keep me warm?~_

_~Yes~_

_~I will stay then~_

_~ Do you have a name?~_

_~No~_

Harry paused to consider a name. Looking at Cassiopeia he asked, 'What's a good name for a snake?'

'Lucius,' Cassiopeia smirked.

'Serpens,' Marius suggested.

'Arcturus.'

Marius shook his head, 'Dæmon.'

Harry gasped and suggested it to the snake, who nodded his head in acceptance.

After naming his snake and thanking Cassiopeia once more Harry asked, 'Can I pick up my wand now?'

'You have not had any bouts of accidental magic in days...go ahead.'

Harry ran upstairs to his room, but not before he heard, 'If he blows up the house where will we stay?'

He snorted, but kept going. Finally reaching his room, Harry dove for the wand box. Looking at the one for a moment he took a drop breath to calm his nerves. Then he lifted the wand only to feel a great rush of magic. His magic and the wand connected giving Harry a feeling of completion. A shower of amber and blue sparkles shot out of the wand. Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Rubeus Hagrid rushed through the castle with great speed. His large, heavy boots thundered against the floor due to his pace and his mighty weight. He reached the stone gargoyle to the headmaster's office and said breathlessly, 'Licorice wands.'<p>

He knocked on the door, 'Enter.' Before he could open his mouth, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, 'Hagrid? What ever are you doing here? Should you not be escorting young Harry around Diagon Alley?'

'He wasn' there, Headmaster Dumbledore sir. No one was there. Nothin' was inside o' the 'ouse,' Hagrid said in a rush.

Dumbledore stood up with a speed no one would have believed, 'What do you mean?'

'The 'ouse was empty, sir.'

'Thank you, Hagrid,' Dumbledore said as he grabbed his wand. 'I need to find out exactly what is going on.' Dumbledore rushed past Hagrid saying, 'If Minerva asks I went to Diagon Alley.' Dumbledore did not wait around for Hagrid to consent.

'Headmaster...' Severus Snape drawled, but Dumbledore had no time for him either. The Dursleys had possibly moved from their location and Harry's protection. This was not good. Not good at all.

His lavender robes with dancing starbursts billowed behind him in a manner eerily reminiscent of the man he had just ignored. His white hair and beard bounced in the wind with the power of his steps. Quickly reaching the apparation barrier he apparated to an alley he remembered from a decade ago. When he arrived in the alley Dumbledore noticed his robes. He transfigured his clothing with little thought as his mind was so preoccupied with the missing Harry Potter.

He attempted to make his way to 4 Privet Drive inconspicuously, but with a lavender shirt and white hair that reached well below his waist that was nigh impossible. Nosy neighbors from down the street watched as the strange man walked past them and their homes. Finally reaching the Dursley home he knocked and peered into the window.

Using his peripheral vision he noticed a woman from the house on the right open bar window. 'Sir. Yoohoo, sir.'

Dumbledore turned and walked over, 'Yes, madam?'

'The Dursleys are not home,' The lady said. 'Number 4 had been unoccupied for some time now. They were here at the end of last month, but haven't been seen since.'

Dumbledore smiled benignly, but his insides were churning. 'Do you by some small chance know where they went?'

'No, sir.'

'Did they have both boys?' Dumbledore asked.

The neighbor's eyes narrowed, 'No, but I am glad to see them both gone. The Dursley boy was a menace and the other one was a weirdo. No child would play with him. A stain upon the neighborhood I say.'

At this Dumbledore's smile became strained. Tightly he said, 'Thank you, Madam. Have a good day.' The powerful sorcerer made his way to Mrs. Figg's house. He needed to know why he did not know about this.

He hammered, 'Arabella. Arabella!'

The door swung open causing him to knock Mrs. Figg's on the forehead. 'Albus! What the devil are you doing here and banging on my door in such a manner?' She said as she rubbed her offended forehead.

'May I come in?' Without waiting for an answer he brushed past the woman, who frowned at him.

'Albus, what are you doing here? And why are you so agitated?' Mrs. Figg had never witnessed Dumbledore behaving thusly, therefore she was greatly unnerved. He was pacing like a caged animal.

'When was the last time you saw Harry Potter?' Dumbledore asked with his penetrating stare.

'T-two months ago give or take.'

Dumbledore released a long sigh as he closed his eyes. After a moment he asked, 'Why so long?'

'I-I broke my foot.' She pointed to the boot. 'The Dursley brat ran over it with his bicycle at the end of May.' Dumbledore ceased his pacing as he sat heavily upon Mrs. Figg's couch. 'Albus...what ever is the matter?'

'The Dursley home is empty,' He said gravely.

'What do you mean empty?' Mrs. Figg asked with a hand to her chest

'Do you know where the Dursley's may have gone? Does Vernon have any relations he would wish to visit?' Dumbledore asked.

'Y-yes, a sister Margaret...or maybe Mary...oh I do not know,' Mrs. Figg said. 'I usually tuned Petunia out after "Hello, can Harry stay here?"'

'Very well, I must be on my way. Do tell me if you here anything,' Dumbledore said heavily.

'Y-yes, of c-course.'

* * *

><p>'Err...is there anyway I can thank these people?' Harry asked as be continuously unwrapped his gifts from the masses.<p>

Marius nodded his head, 'We can put an ad in the Daily Prophet and on the WWN.'

'Can you, please?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'Thank you,' Harry said as he unwrapped a glass ball. 'What is this?'

'A remembrall,' Cassiopeia said as she looked up from the book she had been inspecting. 'It lights up a certain color when you have forgotten something.'

'Will it tell me what it is?'

'No.'

Harry shook his head, 'What's the point?'

'To tell you you have forgotten something. I thought I just said that?'

Marius snorted. He then looked at his wristwatch. 'I believe it is time to visit your other Aunt and Uncle.'

As the group prepared for the floo Harry asked Marius, 'How can you use the floo?'

'I do not have enough magic to be a wizard, but I have enough not to be classified as a muggle.'

'Huh,' Cassiopeia said, but kept moving. Marius and Harry shrugged at each other before getting in the floo together.

'Marius, Haryon,' Melania greeted. 'Happy Birthday,' She smiled as the pair hugged.

'Thank you.'

'Happy Birthday, young man,' Arcturus said as he held out his hand.

'Normally,' Harry heard Melania say, 'we would have come to you, but Marius lives in a muggle neighborhood...and well...here.' A long, slender box was handed to him. Harry observed the expression of his elders: Arcturus was smirking, Marius had a twinkle in his eye, Cassiopeia's lips were twitching, and Melania have him an encouraging smile. Harry shrugged as he slowly unwrapped the package.

Inside was a sleek mahogany broomstick with _Nimbus 2000_ written on the side in gold.

'That there is the fastest racing broom in production,' Arcturus announced.

'C-can I ride it?' Harry asked.

'Did you read the book I have you the other day?' Markus questioned. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. 'Go.' Cassiopeia and Arcturus rose to follow him, but Harry had already taken off.

Harry placed his new nimbus 2000 between his legs then slammed his right foot into the ground to kick off. The sleek broom vibrated as it steadily rose into the sky. Higher and higher he rose until his family members were small specks on the ground. He circled the house once, twice before diving. It was a steep dive. So steep that two of the wand-holders took out their wands while Marius placed a hand to his face and Melania a hand to her chest. 'Has he lost control?' Melania gasped.

Harry paid them no mind. He gathered more speed the closer he came to the ground. Before he could hit the green his small arms yanked the broom up with all their might. 'Woohoo!' Flying, Harry decided, was the best feeling in the world.

'I will kill him,' Cassiopeia declared. 'I shall curse him for every gray hair I have just obtained.'

Harry was most reluctant to get off his broom. It was just too much fun to ride. It was the promise of treacle tart inside that made him get off the Nimbus. Harry almost chose a seat next to Cassiopeia, but Marius steered him to the other side of the table. Arcturus snorted every time his green eyes would meet the gray of his aunt's. Harry did not understand why she kept glaring at him. When he asked her what was wrong. Marius chuckled, 'You fly very well.'

He didn't understand it, but thanked his uncle anyway before diving into his treacle tart.

* * *

><p>Two days after his birthday Harry wrote a letter to Bo Löfgren.<p>

_Dear Mr. Löfgren,_

_You told me to write you if I had any questions or concerns. Well I do have a few questions. I have every intention of using my wand, but I would like to know if it is really needed. What's the purpose of a wand? __My aunt was talking about accidental magic and I became curious about wandless magic. Is it possible for all wizards to do it? _

_I was also curious about incantations. How much of magic is incantation? Is it more about force and will and possibly power? Because everyone didn't always speak Latin, right? I know the Greeks and Egyptians had their own languages. _

_I would greatly appreciate it if you answered my questions, _

_Haryon Potter_

* * *

><p>By the end of the first week in August, Dumbledore had found the Dursleys. Or a Dursley. A Marjorie Dursley, who Dumbledore hoped was somehow related to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.<p>

Thus, Dumbledore found himself standing in front of a nice country cottage in Fawkham, Kent. With two of those muggle automobiles in the front Dumbledore felt confident that someone was home.

Dumbledore rapped on the door a few times before hearing what sounded like several dogs barking. Finally, a large, beefy woman with a small yet visible mustache opened the for door. 'What?' the woman barked.

As politely as he could muster he asked, 'Is Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley available.'

'No,' was the terse reply.

She was about to slam the door in his face, but his foot stopped her. Dumbledore had wandlessly done a revealing charm and knew three others were in the house. 'May I come in?' Without waiting for an invitation he stepped right in. Normally he would avoid such rudeness, but he needed to find Harry Potter and he needed to do so quickly. September first was approaching with haste.

'Excuse me?' The woman, who he assumed was Marjorie Dursley, boomed. 'What in the blazes do you think you are doing.'

Ignoring the woman he called, 'Petunia! I am need of your assistance...' He heard nothing therefore he continued, 'You know I can come and get you, do you not?' There was a sudden scraping noise on the wooden floor. Dumbledore looked around just in time to see a bulldog charging his way. He sidestepped the beast causing the animal to slide into a room. He discreetly waved his hand closing the door.

By this point another woman made her appearance. Dumbledore smiled tightly at the pale-faced woman, 'You must be Petunia.' She gave a jerky nod. 'May I speak with you privately?'

Petunia's jaw twitched, but she nodded all the same. Dumbledore followed the, obviously, uncomfortable woman to a room in the back of the house. As soon as the door snapped close, Dumbledore whipped out his wand to cast a few spells. 'Well Petunia?'

'I don't know where the boy is,' She sneered unbecomingly.

Her brown eyes met his penetrating blue and Dumbledore witnessed her leaving her nephew in her home with little food. He watched her coming home to find her house empty of its furnishings and the boy gone.

Beliying the fury he felt, Dumbledore calmly asked, 'Why do you not know?'

Looking him in the eye she answered boldly, 'I didn't want the boy to begin with.'

Dumbledore watched her scream at the baby on her porch on. He watched her throw him in a cupboard. He watched her raise a frying pan and take a swing at her nephew's head. He watched her forcing Harry to cook their meals and clean their house. The more he watched the more disgusted he became with her.

'How could you treat your own flesh and blood in such a manner?' Dumbledore questioned in a frosty tone.

'I didn't want that...that_ freak_ in my home. I wanted nothing to do with my sister or her spawn.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes, 'He is just a child.' Opening his eyes he could see he was getting no where with the woman so he turned to leave without so much as a good-bye.

Apparating away all he could think was: _what have I done?_

* * *

><p>'Do you have everything packed?' Marius asked Harry. Harry nodded his head making his wild mop even messier. Marius smiled at the excited boy before him. He was small pleased with himself because of his lack of bitterness.<p>

'Are you allowed a broomstick at Durmstrang? Cassiopeia asked.

'They didn't say I couldn't,' Harry answered as he played with the snitch a fan had sent him for his birthday.

'Hmm...probably because there are no muggleborns.' At Harry's questioning look she elaborated, 'Hogwarts doesn't allow first years to have their own broomstick. Draco has complained often enough.'

'Ahh,' Harry said.

'Haryon, come here for a moment,' Cassiopeia said. Harry looked up from his book and walked over to his aunt. Placing a bracelet around his arm she said, 'This is a port-key. The password is the Black family motto. When you arrive in Denmark for Yule state the password and you will be transported to us.'

Harry nodded his head, 'Is there a limit?'

'No, you may use this as many times as you like until it is destroyed, but be warned you shan't be port-keyed here.'

'Where will this take me?' Harry asked.

'12 Grimmauld Place, London. That is where we shall spend the Yule,' Cassiopeia said. 'There are a few things Arcturus and I need to do.'

Harry was curious, but did not ask.

Cassiopeia then looked at her brother, who cleared his throat. 'Harry we need to tell you something.'

Harry tilted his head, 'What?'

With a deep breath Marius said, 'The tale of Sirius Black.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up to a buzzing sound refreshed from a pleasant night's sleep. He narrowed his eyes as he suspected there had been a bit of sleeping potion in the glass of brandy Marius had given him, but he shrugged it off. Looking outside he noticed that the sun had yet to rise. Then he groaned as he remembered it was a little before four. He washed and dressed quickly before grabbing his trunk, the bird cage, and going downstairs for a bit of breakfast. Dæmon was wrapped around Harry and his tank was in the trunk.<p>

'Good morning,' Harry chirped causing Cassiopeia to glare.

'I am up at this dreadful hour to take you to...' she yawned, 'Denmark. The least you can do is be a bit more miserable about it.' Harry twisted his face into a look of grave mourning, but it didn't last long as it gave way to a smile.

'You look better,' Marius commented.

Harry shrugged, 'I feel better.' Learning about Sirius Black and his betrayal had made Harry a bit sick the afternoon before, but there was nothing Harry could do about the man now. But if he ever saw him again Harry would do his best to maim.

Marius nodded his head as Cassiopeia pushed a money bag towards Harry. 'Arcturus stopped by last night and left this for you. It is some spending money. Hobbes should be packing your English lunch...'

Harry's eyes widened. 'No treacle tart,' he said mournfully. 'Can I ask Sport to bring me some?' Harry asked with puppy dog eyes.

Cassiopeia and Marius laughed a bit at him causing Harry to pout. 'We might send you some,' Marius answered with a grin. Harry sighed dramatically, but nodded.

'Eat,' Cassiopeia said, 'we shall have to go soon.'

Harry piled his plate with a large amount of food. Between the vitamin and mineral potions and steady meals, Harry's appetite had grown significantly.

'Keep eating like that and you shall weigh a ton,' Marius stated.

Harry swallowed, 'Good food.'

At 4:30, Harry was hugging Marius good-bye, 'Write often.'

Harry nodded his head, while smiling a bit sadly, 'See ya, Uncle.' They hugged once more before Harry grabbed his trunk and Alshain.

'Give me the bird,' Cassiopeia yawned. 'Hand on the key.' Cassiopeia had obtained a port-key from Durmstrang as she had no idea as to where they were going. 'Durmstrang.' Harry saw Marius waving at them as they port-keyed away.

The pair slammed into solid ground soon after. There where windows allowing Harry to look outside. They had indeed port-keyed to a port. Looking up, Harry saw a big, burly man with the Durmstrang crest on his shirt He pointed at a pair of doors which soon opened to show a lift. 'Thanks,' Harry mumbled.

'They have these at the Ministry,' Cassiopeia said as they slowly descended. The lift stopped and opened. 'This is different.' There was a large, black ship with the Durmstrang crest emblazoned on the side in a great body of water. 'I wonder how we are under ground, but not under water?'

Harry shrugged, 'Let's go.'

There was a bit of a line as students were handing in their tickets. They spent about five minutes on the line. The inside of the ship was decorated nicely in reds and browns. The pair eventually found an empty room with four beds inside. There was also a couch and a table. Harry placed Alshain and his trunk next to the bed.

'Tempus,' Harry heard Cassiopeia mutter. It was almost six in Denmark. 'Alright, Haryon...I shall have to leave soon.'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He then did something he had never done before: initiate a hug. Cassiopeia stiffened at the initial contact, but relaxed. She ruffled his hair before Harry stepped back. He was blushing, but was he was also sporting a cheeky grin.

'Brat,' She said softly. 'Have fun and don't forget to write.'

Harry nodded, 'See you later.' As Cassiopeia closed the door Harry thought he heard a 'love you' but chalked it up to wishful thinking.

~_So emotional~_ Dæmon hissed. Harry stuck out his tongue. Kicking open his trunk, Harry found his knapsack and dug inside to find a book to read. After about five minutes of reading someone knocked on the door and opened it.

Harry looked up to find a boy with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes enter the room. 'Hello,' He greeted with what Harry knew was a German accent. 'Can I stay in here?' Harry nodded and the boy entered. He dropped his things on in between Harry's bed and the one in the right. Holding out his hand the blonde boy said, 'I'm Christoph Adler. I'm a first year.'

Harry took the hand, I'm Haryon...err...Haryon Black-Potter.'

'Nice to...meet...you.' With widening blue eyes he said, 'Haryon Potter...like...as in Harry Potter?'

Harry nodded slowly. The boy blinked a few times, but clearly had enough decorum not to gape. 'Well...uhh...nice to...I said that already...ahem.' Harry's lips twitched in an effort not to laugh out loud. If this nervous reaction was what he going to get every time he introduced himself then he would do it as often as possible.

'Relax,' Harry said. 'I'm just a normal kid like you, okay...err Mr. Adler.'

'Call me Christoph or Chris please.'

Harry nodded, 'Call me Haryon, then.'

The boy nodded, 'Well...can I ask you a question?' Harry nodded with a bit of hesitation. 'Why are you coming to Durmstrang?'

Harry shrugged, 'I didn't want to go to Hogwarts.'

'Oh. That's simple.' The boy clearly wanted to ask more questions, but opted not to.

In order to avoid awkwardness Harry said, 'So...err...what part of Germany are you from?'

'Frankfurt,' Christoph said. 'You...where are you from in England?'

'Surrey, but now I live in Buckinghamshire,' Harry said.

Christoph hesitated, 'Err...who do you live with now?'

Harry smiled a kindly at the boy, 'I live with my great-aunt and uncle, but I used to live with my mother's sister...yes I was raised by muggles.'

'I live with my grandparents...I'm an orphan too...so...your Dark Lord was all over the place,' Christoph said.

'Oh.' Harry's mouth was a small o. 'Err...so do you fly?'

'Yeah.' Any awkwardness that remained between the two boys faded away as the discussed flying, brooms, and quidditch.

Another ten minutes had passed when someone else knocked on the door, ''Lo.'

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

The boy pointed to the bed and nodded his head. Christoph and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. This kid had wavy dark brown hair and pale blue eyes.

'I'm Nikita Baryshev. First year. You?'

'Christoph Adler.'

'Haryon Potter.'

Nikita acknowledged both with a head nod. He turned back to rummage through his things, but Harry's name eventually made it to his mind. He turned around quickly, almost too quickly. Without acknowledging that bit of pain in his neck, Nikita's blue eyes flickered towards Harry's scar. 'Harry Potter?'

Harry sighed, 'Yup.'

'Oh.' Christoph snorted.

Nikita was pretty serious, but the other two eventually got him to talk. They found out he was from Moscow and he lived with his parents and baby sister.

'What classes are you looking forward to?' Christoph asked. 'Transfiguration sounds amazing. I want to become an animagus as soon as possible.'

'Combat Magic,' Nikita said, 'and Creatures. I like animals.'

'Combat Magic, Potions, and Charms although I want to be an animagus as well,' Harry said. Suddenly Christoph jumped. 'What?' Harry asked.

'It's a snake!'

'Oh,' Harry said as Dæmon slithered upon Harry's person. 'This is Dæmon.'

~_Dæmon the blonde is Christoph and the other one is Nikita.~_

'Cool!' Nikita said with wide eyes.

'A parselmouth!'

'Blue coral right?' Nikita asked upon further inspection. 'I want a snake, but most of the ones I want are dangerous. Every time we go out Mama says no.'

'Yeah, I got it for my birthday,' Harry said.

'How will you keep him warm?' Nikita asked curiously.

'I have a tank in my trunk and he will stay on my body for the most part.'

'S-so y-you...he won't bite me?' Christoph finally managed. Nikita and Harry turned to the blonde, who was pale-faced and eyeing Dæmon with suspicion. The dark-haired boys laughed uproariously causing Christoph to pout, 'Not funny.'

'No,' Harry answered with a grin. 'He won't bite unless I say so...or you bother him to such a point.'

'O-okay...alright.' Christoph eased back onto the bed with caution while still eyeing Dæmon.

As the early morning passed a few people stopped by to meet them. Harry was more entertained than annoyed as people's eyes widened and mouths feel open at his name.

It was mid-morning and Harry had just woken from a nap.

'We had a few more guests,' Nikita drawled. 'They stopped by to stare at you. A few girls giggled. They said you were cute while you were sleeping.'

Harry's face lit up. 'Shut up,' Harry mumbled causing Nikita to smirk. 'Where's Christoph?'

'The bathroom,' Nikita said.

Harry's stomach was rumbling so he kicked open his trunk. Hobbes had given Harry a large meal if the carefully wrapped package was anything to go by. Harry smiled as he unraveled the package. Hobbes had given Harry a roast beef sandwich, Yorkshire pudding, a few sausage rolls, a container of crystallized pineapple, and a huge chunk of treacle tart. 'Thank you, Hobbes.' Harry bit into his sandwich and hummed only to hear Nikita snort. Looking up Harry said, 'I would offer, but...I really don't want to.' Nikita just threw his head back and laughed.

'It's alright,' He assured still chuckling. 'I have my own.'

'Good.'

'Hey,' Christoph greeted as he entered the room. Looking at Harry's food he asked, 'What's that pie looking thing.'

Narrowing his eyes and pushing his dessert behind him he answered, 'Treacle tart.'

'He would offer,' Nikita grinned, 'but he really doesn't want to.'

Christoph turned to Harry, 'Can I have a piece?'

Harry's jaw moved and twitched as if he were fighting with himself. Finally, Nikita snorted and Christoph joined him in a hearty guffaw. 'Not funny,' Harry mumbled. As Harry took another bite of his roast beef sandwich the door banged open. Two boys stood there. One was a tall blonde. He had the look of a brute about him. The other boy was a bit shorter, but he made up for it in width. He had black hair and black eyes, which narrowed as they landed in Harry.

'Harry Potter,' he said coldly in a clear English accent as they walked further into the room.

'Yes?' Harry said slowly.

'My name is Lysander Mulciber and this here is my friend Timothy Rowle,' the kid said.

'Nice to meet you,' Harry said softly.

'Funny,' the Rowle kid growled.

Neither of the three saw Christoph slip out of the room, but Nikita did.

'You should have gone to Hogwarts, kid,' Mulciber said. 'Lest you get...hurt.'

'Why would I get hurt?' Harry asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Rowle frowned while Mulciber smiled nastily. 'For what you did to my father.'

Harry opened his, but the door opened once more. 'Bullying children now, Mulciber?' A duck-footed burly kid entered the room.

Mulciber and Rowle turned around to see three new students standing there with there wands out. Christoph was also standing there, but he was edging out of the way.

Mulciber turned back to Harry, 'See you later, Potter.

'You should watch out for them, Potter,' the burly guy said holding out his hand. His accent was different from the others Harry had heard so far. 'Krum. Viktor Krum.'

Christoph gasped and Harry glanced at him as he took Krum's hand, 'Haryon Black-Potter.'

'You want to be called Haryon?' Krum asked to which Harry nodded. 'Well call me Viktor.' Looking Harry in the eyes he said, 'You should watch out for those two Haryon...as well as your other compatriots. Most of them who come here are of their ilk.' At Harry's confused look he said, 'Children of Death Eaters.'

Harry's eyes widened, but he only said, 'Thank you.'

'Funny, I was coming here to do the same,' Viktor smirked.

Harry tilted his head, 'Why?'

'Because you are taking the attention off me,' Viktor sounded pleased. 'What is a U-17 quidditch player to the Boy-Who-Lived? So thank you very much.' Harry just groaned. 'Oh these are my friends.' Pointing to see sandy-haired hazel-eyed boy he said, 'This is Palvo Zelesky and,' this one a blue-eyed dirty blonde, 'this is Yosif Yankov.'

Harry then introduced Christoph and Nikita, 'It's nice to meet you and thanks again.' When they left Harry put his food away as he wasn't hungry anymore. 'Thanks Christoph,' Harry said softly.

'Welcome...err Haryon?'

'Yes?' Harry's voice was still soft.

'How come you didn't know...connect their last names?' Christoph asked.

'I told you I was raised by muggles...' After hesitating for a bit Harry said, 'I didn't know about the magical world until the beginning of June...'

'Of this year?' Nikita asked aghast. Harry nodded his head blushing.

'Well you seem alright,' Christoph said, 'for a muggle-raised kid.'

'The aunt and uncle I live with now are the Blacks of Ravenwood...if you know what that means,' Harry explained.

'Ahh,' Nikita began. Then he furrowed his brow, 'Like Sirius Black?'

Harry nodded but said, 'Can we talk about something else please?' The other two nodded their heads and began telling Harry about Viktor Krum.

* * *

><p>'How did our boy get off this morning?' Arcturus asked as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his brandy. Cassiopeia and Marius had stopped by for a bit to talk about their plans.<p>

'He was ball this morning despite yesterday's revelations,' Cassiopeia said.

'What made you reveal that yesterday?' Arcturus asked curiously.

'We had opted not to tell him...ever,' Cassiopeia began slowly.

'But that was impossible if V-Voldemort,' Marius said with a flinch, 'if he is to come back.'

'With him attending a school that has attendees from the darkest families in Eurasia we thought it prudent to...' Cassiopeia said with a hand wave.

'Indeed,' Arcturus sighed. 'We plan to leave for France on the 31st.'

'I leave on the 30th for Switzerland,' Cassiopeia said. 'I shall come back late October or early November.' She was sipping her tea when she remembered something. 'Do you remember when I was telling you about feeling magic around the muggle house?'

'Yes,' Marius and Arcturus said.

'Well I do not know what it was exactly, but I am of the belief that it was somehow tied to the woman.'

'How?' Acrturus frowned.

'She's a squib?' Marius asked.

'Indeed and her son, depending on magic and karma, will have a magical child,' Cassiopeia said vindictively.

'But what...' Marius began.

'Blood,' Arcturus answered. 'Its blood. The mud...James' wife did something with blood.'

'Possibly, but that means he was protected by the blood of his mother. Wherever her blood dwelt he would be safe,' Cassiopeia said gravely.

'Ahh...damnation. At least we know Dumbledore was doing something for his well being...not that that gives me much comfort,' Arcturus said. 'We should check whatever protections are on him. James and Sirius might have done something.'

'Sirius is a Death Eater,' Marius reminded the other two.

'So is Bella,' Arcturus said.

'What can we do?' Cassiopeia asked with a frown. 'Do the Potter's have anything?'

'We would have to put him in Asheron,' Arcturus said.

Cassiopeia sighed, 'If...whenever the time comes he cannot be left in a place that depends on Black blood for protection.'

'Damnation,' Arcturus said again before throwing back the brandy in his glass.

* * *

><p>It was almost 17:25 according to Nikita. 'I think we are almost there,' Christoph declared. 'It's been almost twelve hours,' he complained.<p>

_'We will be approaching Durmstrang Institute in less than 30 minutes! All students should be getting there things in order! We will be approaching in less than 30 minutes!'_

The three boys looked at each other. 'Finally,' Harry said with a smile. Harry kicked open his trunk once more and dug up a uniform. He put a long-sleeved, high-collard, brown shirt over his black tee-shirt. He threw off his jeans before putting on brown trousers with a red strip going up the side. The red jacket with the even higher color was pulled over his head buckled then fastened.

Harry pulled out a cloak lined with black mink, but did not put it on. Next came his dragon hide boots. Looking up he saw Nikita and Christoph almost dressed as well. Nikita needed to put on his jacket and Christoph his shocks and shoes.

Harry laced up his boots and sat on the bed. Harry perfomed a steaming charm in himself and new friends. Cassiopeia had made him master the spell so he would 'always look his best.'

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at Durmstrang.


End file.
